


Mortal Kombat: demon of the mist

by Koolcece22



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolcece22/pseuds/Koolcece22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>base off of smoke ending in mk9. SmokexJade and other couples</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Blood… So much blood.

The cult was the cause of all this butchery and mayhem. Killing men and women, none were permitted to survive. But the cult just needed one more victim. They found a boy, crying over his dead parent; holding his mother's decapitated head. He couldn't find his father at all. He saw the cult members getting closer to him.

"Why… Why are you doing this?" the boy cried.

"So that our master can return to us. He must come back to rule the world!" The cult leader called, ordering the other members to grab the child.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

They didn't listen to his cries; he could see the bloodlust in their eyes. They tied him on a bed that resembled a grill with wild fire dancing around it. The flames were already burning his back. The room was quiet, except for his screams though soon enough a chant started to overpower the child's cries.

"Oh demon god Enenra comes to us. Use the soul we gave to you and use the body as your vessel as our final payment. Come to us. Come to us."

The boy heard nothing but the sick cracking flames and melting flesh as the burning sensation took over the remainder of his body. All he wanted to do was end the pain. Then suddenly anger washed over him. They took everything from him. His family. His friends. …His life. What for? For some being that probably didn't exist. His body had already reached it's point of no return; there was no way anybody could survive after this torturous murder.

'What they did to you was unfair.'  
'Who said that? Who's there?'

'What is you name child?' 

'Tomas Vrbada...'

'They did this to a child for me? Unforgiveable. I will let you live child. You deserve to live. But they don't. They took everything you loved and burned away like a slow smoulder. You'll show them how dangerous smoke can really be. Take back what is yours, I give you my power!'  
The last of the boy's body was gone. The cult master was pleased.

"Now Enmara can return to us! Argh!"

The other followers looked on in amazement as the cult leader started to choke as if someone had him by the neck, killing off his air supply.

"Master what is happening to –"  
One of the members started, but before he could finish a huge gash appeared on the cult leader's throat. Blood started to stream out, his limp body falling to the ground in an undignified heap.  
Soon the other members started to choke. Their limbs were being torn off, entrails splattered on the floor. Blood soon covered the walls as this invisible being ripped them apart.

Some tried to run but soon met the same fate. Then there was only one left.

"Please have mercy oh great Enmera"

He pleaded, as tears ran down his face. His reddened eyes turned wide as something took hold of his face and slowly crushed his skull. As if it enjoyed to see him in pain. Finally his skull was completely shattered and his brain, bone and blood was everywhere. Nothing was left.

Not a living soul was left.

-_-_-A Few Days Later-_-_- --((Make Bold))--

At the Lin Kuei temple --((Make Bold))--

"Did you found any survivors from the village?"

"No Grandmaster, we found nothing at the scene. But we did find a boy near by the village."

"A child? What use do I have with a child?"

"He is no ordinary boy sir; it took us two hours just to find him again and another hour to capture him. And believe me sir, he is unsafe, he took out three of our best men."

"I see. Let me examine the boy."

The ninja nodded "Yes sir but be careful he is still… dangerous."

They walked down the hall to a room were the boy was being held. The room was filled grey smoke.

"He's in here sir."

As they walked in the room, the Grandmaster recoiled from the toxic smoke that clouded around them as the door was opened. The boy was chained from all sides, his hair strangely turning from black to a hazy white; his eyes a grey-ish green. He was breathing heavily.

"Hmm you're right he is no ordinary child. Boy what's your name?"

"Tomas Vrbada" The boy answered, his voice husky from not speaking.

"Where you from?"

"…I don't know"

"Why did you kill three of my best men?"

"…I don't know" He hung his head low, exhausted. 

One of assassin stepped forward "Sir may we suggest we kill this… this monster. He killed our comrades it is only fitting that we get rid of him."

"No, I have better idea."

He walked up to Tomas. "I'll give you a choice. You can either join us OR they can kill you. Be advised that you should choose wisely." He spoke threateningly, through narrowed eyes.

Tomas looked at all the people in the room; they returned to him a look of both fear and anger. As if they see a monster. Waiting for the chance to kill it. But Tomas didn't want to die. He didn't want to die as mindless creature, knowing nothing about his past.

"I'll join." He said in whisper.

"What was that boy?"

"I said I'll join" looking up at the Grandmaster with now darkened eyes as if warning him. "Only because I what to know my past"

The Grandmaster raised a brow "You don't remember anything?"

"Nothing but my name…"

The grandmaster gave an evil smile "very well then… Smoke."

"Smoke?" The boy asked, confused.

"That is your new name. As long as you here, you will become one of us."  
He turned toward minion "Unchain him, allow him to clean himself up and give him a uniform"

The Grandmaster ordered as he turned on his heel to leave, an assassin at his side.

"Sir are sure you want that thing to live?" He asked, bewildered.

"Yes, He will become our most powerful weapon. We will train him in ways unheard of in the other realms. Soon none of our rivals will dare challenge us."


	2. Mist and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter with Sub-Zero ans Smoke.   
> small author note: I don't own any of these character they belong to there respect owners.   
> also this story is also on ff and DA so yea.

(20 year later)

The day was cold; wind blew wildly as two warriors stand, ready to fight to test their skills in the aura. Lin Kuei traditional way of life is to test to see how strong their warriors have got. The Grandmaster and his son, Sektor, observed them. 

In one corner of the arena is a man who wore blue – garbed uniform with a hood. Even with the mask on him, one look would tell he was Asian. His name given was Tundra, since he had a cool aura that always surrounds around him.

In the other corner was a man who wore the same outfit but in gray. He, too, wears a mask and hood. This man’s name was Smoke. Silver clouds of smoke surrounded him making him hard to see.

Grandmaster stood and rose his hand “Fight!!” he yelled.

Tundra was the first one to make a move, using an “ice ball” to try to freeze Smoke. But Smoke anticipated that he would and used “smoke away”. That way he would phase through the ice ball. The smoke around him made him invisible, as he hoped to take out his opponent from behind. However when he moved behind Tundra, the opposing ninja was ready  
Tundra uses another ice ball to freeze Smoke into place. Then he punched Smoke in the stomach. Then he round house kicked him in the face. This would have killed any normal man but Smoke has had worse throw at him. Smoke quickly got up as he saw Tundra ice slide toward him.

“Shit,” Smoke muttered under his breath

He used “Smoke away” again, but this time farther away.

Smoke used his Kunai knife to stun Tundra. He then pulled him toward him and used an upper cut. 

Tundra got up thinking of his next move. Even though he only had about a second to reacted, as Smoke ran toward him at full speed. But Tundra had one more trick up his sleeve. If it weren't for his mask, Smoke would have seen his sly grin.

Tundra quickly froze the ground. Wide eyed, Smoke tried to stop but ended up sliding toward Tundra. And he was greeted with a fist to his face.

If wasn't for his mask his nose would be broken for sure. Now he was mad.

Guess it’s time to use that move, Smoke thought.

Tundra started to make another ice ball but this time it was stronger, like it was some sort of a beam of ice. 

Smoke was surprised of how strong and fast it was, compared to the pervious ones.

“It’s now or never.”

Smoke used his new move as he began to shake rapidly, which made him look like an illusion. Once the ice beam touched his body, He vanished into thin air.

Everyone was bewildered over where Smoke went, Tundra especially.

Soon a shadow appeared under him. He looks up, but it was too late. As Smoke attacked, he crushed down on him.

Tundra was too dazed to get back up. Smoke was above him ready for the finishing blow.

“Say it!!” He yelled.

“I-I surrender,” Tundra stuttered out

Both turned toward the grandmaster. He smiled and nodded, pleased. “Dismissed.”

As everyone left the ring, Smoke helped Tundra up, being a good sportsmanship he was.

“I guess you finally got your secret move to work.”  
“Yeah, but it still needs work. I can’t believe you got the ice beam to work perfectly!”  
Tundra looks down at his hand “It was my brother’s move.”

It had been a year since Tundra’s brother, Sub Zero, had gone off to the Mortal Kombat tournament to assassinate Shang Tsung. He has not yet reported back.

“I wish the grandmaster would consider sending me to find my brother. It had been a year since he left.”  
“You might get your wish.” Smoke pointed out.   
“What?”  
They turned around and saw the Grandmaster and Sektor around them.

“Excellent show you two, especially you Smoke.”  
Bowing his head, Smoke replied “Thank you grandmaster.”  
Than he turned to Tundra “I would like a word with you Tundra.”  
“Yes Grandmaster,” he answered. Turning to his companion “See you Smoke.”)

Smoke watched as they left. Wondering what to do know. I guess I should get something to eat. He looked at his Kunai, but first I must fix my weapon. Unknown to Smoke the terrors have just began

~  
At the weapon vault

“Hello Smoke. I heard your fight with Tundra was gone well.” Cyrax 

“Yes, impressing the grandmaster is the last thing I care about,” Smoke stated even though he was thankful for the Grandmaster to let him live that night 20 years ago, he can make a guess that wasn't the real reason why the Grandmaster wanted him around.

 

The room Smoke walked in to was full of weapons and bombs. Some of them were bought from merchants looking for profit or rent by a near by village. Some of them were stolen from a rival clan. Cyrax, the weapon expert, created most. Cyrax was smartest amongst the Lin Kuei. Despite his lack of powers like Tundra or Smoke he made up with weapon and tactics.

As Smoke enters the room something caught his eyes: a blue print of some sort. It looks like robot?

“Cyrax what is this?” Smoke said as he looked at the blue print.

“Oh, that is something the Grandmaster wants me to create for him, I have know idea why.” Cyrax pick up the paper  
“It supposes to be a design for a cybernetic ninja or less armor.”

Smoke didn't like the idea of cybernetic ninja. But he let it past. Cybernetic ninja. What next? Was the Grandmaster going to turn them all in to Cyborgs?

*Cyrax put up the blue print*  
“So, why are you here Smoke?”

Smoke pulled out his broken weapon and showed it to Cyrax, who immediately looked annoyed   
“Well, I kind of break my weapon during the battle with Tundra.”  
“Again? Jeez, you should really be more careful. Now days you can’t find quality kunai. I means really, people should-“

Smoke barely heard Cyrix’s nerdy lecture, when he heard footstep behind him.

“Well, well, well, look what do we have here? Look like the Grandmaster’s pet is going out to looking for a weapon. Isn't that dangerous of you?” 

Smoke turned around to see Sektor, and simply rolled his eyes Sektor had over excessive pride and was usually trying to impress the Grandmaster. In this case his father. Sektor is one of the only few who had seen Smoke so called “incident” at the temple 20 years ago.

“My business here is none of yours concern.”

Sektor face turns serious. “It is my concern. As the future Grandmaster I must know everything and know what everyone doing. You of all people should know that.”

Does privacy mean anything to this guy? It was bad enough that he had lost his memory but now he has to deal with a “mini Grandmaster”? Someday I’m going rip out his spinal cord, Smoke thought. Smoke thought cursedly while clenching his teeth

Smoke just rolled his eyes again. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He turned toward to Cyrax “When will it be ready?”  
“Looking at the damage I said about an hour or two.”  
“Good, I will be back later.”

As Smoke left room He felt unease. What is this feeling? He looks up at the sky, only seeing dark gloomiest clouds. It looked like it was going to rain.

~

Smoke’s room

Meditating quietly, Smoke tries to regain his lost memory. Ever since he had joined the Lin Kuei, they had barely had done any thing to help recover his lost memory. All he knew was that he was from Prague. He asked countless time for the Grandmaster to let him go there. But the Grandmaster refused. Every time he tries to remember it gives him headaches. Making him frustrated.

“I give up!”

He heard a knock at his door.

“Great lunch time.”

The slide door open and revealed his lunch. Which was only a bowl of rice? He grab the food, in his enlighten it was something a little light he could eat.

Before he eats his food he took off his hood to reveal long, flowing, ghostly white hair. Then he took off his mask. A handsome face is revealed. Only thing was off about him is his eyes and hair. Other then that he looks normal.

“Finally peace and quiet,” Smoke sighed and was about to eat when he sensed a cold presence.

Tundra, the Grandmaster must be done with him. He went to open the door, but stop halfway when he sensed something wrong with Tundra.

“Tundra?” Smoke said as he opened the door. He saw Tundra, but he look pale (paler than usually) and saddened as if he saw something he shouldn't have seen.  
“Tundra, want is the matter?” Smoke asked in worry of his dear friend.  
“My brother, Smoke.”  
“Your brother is back?”  
“Yes, but he-“  
“He what?”  
“He’s dead, Smok


	3. Bad to Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while then have gone into madness will are to hero brave the unknown or fear over take them  
> another small note: if you find a spelling or grammar error please tell me. ill try my best to fix it.

“He’s what?!”

“He’s dead Smoke. Burned alive.”

Smoke couldn’t believe what he just heard. Sub-zero’s brother, Bi-Han, was dead. Smoke looked up to him like an older brother. Of course he didn’t have the same relationship as Tundra, but he at least he considered him as a friend.

“Do they know who did it?” Smoke asked. He saw Tundra tighten his fist. “No, but I have a good guess who might know.”

“Who?”

“Before Bi-Han went on his mission I looked up his mission stats.”

Usually Smoke would slap Tundra on the side on his head. The Grandmaster told him hundred of times not to look at other people’s mission states but this time he had a reason.

“His last mission was to assassinate a man called Shang Tung. He might have killed Bi-Han because of this.”

Tundra slams his fist to the nearest wall in outrage causing a dent to form.

“Dammit!! I should have gone with him and none of this would have happen!”

Smoke could tell Tundra was full of regrets.

“Tundra, if you had gone with him you would have probably ended up like him, and I think he wouldn’t have liked that to happen to you,” Smoke said in sympathy for his friend’s loss.  
His words are getting to Tundra. Knowing that Smoke was right, he would have been more likely to end up as Bi-Han.

“Smoke you’re right, but there something else I found out.”

“You did? What is it?”

Tundra looks away from Smoke wondering should he tell. 

*Turns back to Smoke* “I found a list of people for a project Cyborg or something.”

“Cyborg?” Smoke then remembered the blue prints he saw back when he was at the weapon vault. So that was what is it for! His thought was interrupted by Tundra.

“You remember Hydro right?”

“Ya, hydro was one the missing Lin Kuei right?”

“Yes, turns out that he was turned into a Cyborg. The Grandmaster forced him to become one.” Tundra sighed in sadness. Hydro was also his friend. He became one of the most powerful assassins in the whole clan. It was bad enough he lost his brother, but finding out that his best friend became Cyborg, just a hollow shell now. Smoke could tell this really upset Tundra. If the Grandmaster wasn’t surrounded with guards he would kill him right now. Grandmaster betrayed them all. Making the clan to become hollow, an empty shell.

“Tundra, whose else names were on that list?” Smoke asked, knowing that there was a good chance his name was on the list. Smoke couldn’t tell by Tundra’s face because of his mask, but if he could see his face would have been grim.

“Well, I saw Sektor and Cyrax’s names.”

Smoke was a little surprised that Cyrax was on the list. He wondered if he knew about this, that he was going to become the very thing he created. But he really wasn’t surprised for Sektor. His only desire was power. Becoming more machine then human was perfect for him.  
“Smoke, I also found Bi-Han’s name, but it was crossed out. At first I thought they changed their mind but I guess they cross him out because he was –“

“Tundra, when did you see that list?”

“4 weeks ago. But why did-“  
Tundra eyes widened as he realized something

“Bi-Han has been dead over a mouth!”

Now Tundra’s sadness turned to outrage. Smoke had never seen Tundra this angry. It was usually Bi-Han. Tundra then remembered something

“Smoke, your name was also on that list.” 

“I would figure he did. The Grandmaster never did trust me and my powers.”

“What makes you say that?”

“It’s nothing.”

They sat there taking in all of what went around them. Bi-Han’s death and Cyborg turning was all too much to handle.

“Smoke I’m leaving the Lin Kuei.”

“What?!”

“I can’t take this life any more. The only reason I stayed was for Bi-Han and you, Smoke.”

Smoke didn’t know want to say. This was the first time someone really cared about him.

“And once I leave I’m going to find my brother’s killer and regain my brother’s honor back.”

Tundra was never the kind to believe in killing, but meaning it would gain someone honor. 

“If you’re going, I’m coming too,” Smoke said.

Tundra turned at Smoke.

“Smoke, I could never asked you to do such a thing.”

“Well, Tundra I have two opinions: either stay here to lose my only friend I ever had and most likely get turned into an emotionless cyborg with no hope gaining my soul or memory.”

That would make sense. Tundra thought.

“Or I can go with you and kill the bastard who gave my friend a heartache. Not only he killed my best friend brother, but he killed one of my friends.”

For an insist Smoke’s eye flashed red. Tundra sworn he saw it. ‘It must have been my imagination he thought.

“And besides you wouldn’t last a sec without me.”

Tundra smiled. “What makes you think that I can’t take you out?”

“Coming from the guy who got his ass kicked today.”

Both of them laughed, since things were going back to normal. But Bi-Han death still haunted Tundra.

“So, when are you planning on leaving?”

“Tomorrow night, but first we needs to get supplies: weapons food and water.”

“I’ll get the weapon, Tundra. Beside I have to get my kunai anyway.”

Tundra nodded “I understand.”  
As he was about to leave he turn toward Smoke “Make sure no one knows about this. Not even Bi-Han’s death.”

Smoke nodded knowing full well what would happen if anybody found out. It would mean the death of both of them. Or worse being turned into new Cyborgs. Both of them knew that the Grandmaster would hate to lose two of his best warriors.

“My lips are sealed.”

Tundra smiled. “Good. I’ll see you later.”

Heading towards weapon vault

~

As Smoke walked back to the weapon vault, He noticed the smell of rain. Seeing a fog is starting to form on his path. Most people would be bothered by this, but not Smoke. His power was mostly used for stealth or covering his fellow comrades. He could well uncover his enemies as well.

Smoke raised his hand and waved to one side and the fog insist vanish.

*sigh* Smoke another day

At the weapon vault

~

Smoke has finally made it to the weapon vault. When he got there he heard people talking inside. Smoke was not the type to eavesdrop, but he heard a voice that was familiar to him. He headed to the side of the building. Using the air around him to hear the conversation more clearly, Smoke can tell each voice apart from each other, one was Cyrax of course; the other two was the Sektor and Grandmaster. Why are they here?

“Cyrax, are you done with blue prints? The time of the new Mortal Kombat tournament is near. I want my fineness warriors to anticipate,” The Grandmaster said. He sounded more in a rush.

“Yes, Grandmaster I have finished, but I’m not sure we should Join Shao Khan.”

Shao Khan? Who the hell is that? Smoke thought. Is that guy Shang Tsung’s boss?

If he is Smoke have to warn Tundra right away. Who know how powerful he is. Even the Grandmaster has a hint of fear in his voice from sound of his name.

“Nonsense! We must join Shao Khan! He said that he will grant my clan power and free from his wrath once he takes over Earthrealm.

Smoke was shocked. Shao Khan was planning on taking over Earthrealm? This more serious then I thought.

“Yes Grandmaster, when does the tournament begin?”

“In about a month.”

“I’m not sure I can built this in that short of time,” Cyrax said 

“You must and you will. Remember Cyrax your loyalty lies with Lin Kuei,” said Sektor in a hashed tone.

 

Cyrax was a little angry about what Sektor just said. How would he know about loyalty?

“I understand that Sektor, but we gave up so easily and we surrendered without a fight. Not only that, but what if he doesn’t keep his promise?”

The Grandmaster looked at Cyrax with grim look. “Then I’ll use my last resort.”  
Sektor’s eyes widened. “Father you wouldn’t.”

Cyrax look curious “What do you mean Grandmaster?”

“It none of your concern. Like I said, it is for a last resort.”

Cyrax turned towards to Sektor and for the first time he saw fear. Even Smoke could sense this.

What last resort? What are Grandmaster and you hiding?


	4. the Smoke of truth

Smoke continues to hear the conversation inside the weapon vault.

The Grandmaster sounds like he losing his patent.

“Now Cyrax are you going help are clan or not?”

Cyrax has few options for his situation. If he didn’t do it he be killed. The Grandmaster wouldn’t care if his smartest assassin got killed; all he cared about was power just like his son. But if Cyrax prose the Cyborg project there was a good chance he and his fellow clansman would lose their souls. Never again be a normal human, never again to regain their souls.

It was a lose/lose situation.

“Grandmaster I will prose with the Cyborg project but I have one request.” Cyrax announced.

“Oh, what would that be Cyrax?”

“I would like to be the first one to transform. And also if this fail I would like you stop the project,” Cyrax said. He would rather suffer then have his fellow clansmen suffer.

Grandmaster and Sektor gave each other a look then they nodded. “You have my word Cyrax.”

Cyrax bowed. “Thank you Grandmaster.” Then he got up “I’ll start as soon as possible.”

“Good.” Grandmaster started to leave. “Don’t fail me Cyrax.”

“Yes Grandmaster.”

Smoke quickly got up and turned invisible. If the Grandmaster saw him, he would get killed on the spot.

Seeing the Grandmaster had left, Smoke went inside, but he bump in to someone.

“Watch it!” He heard, seeing who said that, and saw Sektor. Crap! I forgot about him.

“S-sorry.” Smoke said nervously.

Sektor just glared and left with out saying a word. Smoke could still sense some fear in Sektor. He never seen or sense fear from Sektor.

Wonder what’s his problem?

“Smoke, I was wondering where you were,” Cyrax said cheerfully. Like the whole with Grandmaster never happen.

“I have your weapon. The rope is now steel so it would last longer.”

Smoke smiled. “Thanks Cyrax. Tundra asks me to ask you if you have any available weapon foe us to use.”

 

Cyrax tilted his head. “Yea, what for.”

“Well Tundra and I want to train with weapon so if are power ever…backfire.”

Cyrax stared at Smoke, having some suspicion of Smoke words, but then he smiled.

“Finally someone gets me!!”

Smoke back up little by the surprises of Cyrax words. “What?”

“I always thought that assassins shouldn’t relied on their powers so much. I mean, what if they’re gone or worse backfire?”

Smoke just stared in relief at Cyrax said. Unfortunately, Cyrax started one of his nerd rents. Cyrax might be smart, but he can give you a major headache.

Smoke never noticed Cyrax going to the back room and bringing out some weapons.  
Sword, shrunken, kunai knife, and some smoke bombs. “This all I got that is not gun-like,” Cyrax said as wrote Smoke’s name on the list.

Smoke eyes widen seeing with all this stuff on the table. “Uh… thank Cyrax.”

“Come back anytime if you need anything,” Cyrax said as he waved. How can someone be so calm and cheerful knowing he will lose his soul to become a cold-hearted killer? Smoke wondered as he left.

~  
Back at the dorm

“Tundra?” Smoke said as he knocked on Tundra door. Tundra’s hallway always felt cold. Barely anyone come here. It usually felt stronger because Sub-zero and Tundra shared the same room. But since Sub-zero is gone the air felt a little warm.

Tundra opened the door and appeared look like he had just cried or woken from a nap.

“Are you ok Tundra?”

Tundra nodded, “I just needed some rest I feel much better now.” He looked at the stuffed Smoke was holding.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, the weapons you asked for.”

Tundra look at all weapons, then look back at Smoke “How did you manage to get all this?”

“I told Cyrax we were training.” Smoke shrugged.

“And he believed you?”

“Yea, I guess even though he was in his nerd lectures again,” Smoke said while rubbing his head. Dealing with a nerd lecture twice in one day was too much to handle.

“I’ll gather all my stuff and some of my brother’s,” Tundra said holding a blue scroll with Tundra’s name on it.

“My brother gave this to me. He said if anything ever happen to him I should read it.”

“Tundra I-“

“No, in honor of my brother call me Sub-zero.”

Smoke nodded understanding what Tundra—Sub-zero—was doing.

Sub-zero grabbed his mask and hood and put them on. Then he grabbed his bags.

 

“I got some food and water that will last us for three days. Hopeful by then we’ll be near a village,” Sub-zero said as he was checking his bag to see if everything he had everything he needed for his journey. Smoke then gave him his bag (barely having anything in it, but a pair of extra clothes and another mask) then he gave Sub-zero half of the weapons he had. Both put them in their bags, and then into Sub-zero’s closet. Then Sub-zero turned towards Smoke.

“Smoke, how good are your abilities?”

“O.k. I guess. Why?”

“Just follow me.”

~ 

At the cemetery 

Smoke and Sub-zero were near the gates of the cemetery. Five guards were outside.

“They look tough,” Smoke said 

“Yea, but we are stronger,” Sub-zero said, trying to think up a plan “I could freeze them but it would make a scene.

“But I have a better idea.”

Smoke then concentrate on his powers. Soon a thick fog started to gather around the cemetery. The two guards at the front stayed alert.

First guard: “Tells the others to stay put.”

Second guard: “Right”

The second guard head to the back to warn the others. Sub-zero saw his chance then threw one of hard ice balls at the first guard and froze him in place.

“Got him!” Sub-zero then turned towards Smoke, who seemed out of breath. He never used this much of his power.

“Are you all right?”

“Yea. I am just fine,” Smoke said, as he rushed past Sub-zero. “Come on! Your ice ball won’t last long.”

Smoke tried to use the front door, but it was locked.

“Let’s try the windows at the side,” Sub-zero point out.

Both quickly head toward the windows, which was like 8 feet tall. Both them look at each other trying to figure out what to do.

“I can get on your shoulders and go for the window then I-“

Son they heard voice that were getting closer every sec. Smoke then started to panic, knowing there was only one thing to do.

“No time!” Smoke said as he grab sub-zero and use his “smoke away” turning them into smoke. Soon they rise near window height and went inside, reappearing back into their normal state. Smoke let go sub-zero who quickly took off his mask and vomited. Smoke also felt like he was going to throw up as well, but he let it slide. Smoke was about to ask Sub-zero if he was o.k., but Sub-zero response was a fist to Smoke’s face. *Huff* “Next time *huff* warn me when you’re about to do that.”  
“Sorry, didn’t have time to think.” 

“Whatever.” Said sub-zero as he put his mask back on. “I think my brother’s body is over here.” They head toward one of the bodies in the room. The smell of death waved heavily. Neither of them wanted to be here, but they must in order to gain the original Sub-zero’s honor back.

They finally reach Bi-Han’s body that look like it in a body bag. Sub-zero careful unzipped the bag to reveal a burned, decade body. Sub-zero flinched slightly. Smoke just turned away.

“What did you want me to do again?”

Smoke turned to look at him. “I want you to use your smoke abilities to gather some information about Bi-Han death.” Sub-zero said. Then he grabbed Smoke’s hand and placed on Bi-Han body.

“Don’t you feel his body is still warm?” 

Smoke just nodded

“Whatever kind of flame that did this isn’t from our world.”

“O.K. I’ll do it, but you must keep a look out,” Smoke said. 

Sub-zero nodded understanding the condition. “Right.”

Smoke began to concentrate on gathering all smoke (or want left of it) in Bi-Han body. There wasn’t much smoke left. He then gathered it around his hand. With it, he can see the memory of Bi-Han and maybe see his killer. Smoke then stab his finger at the skull, lucky it didn’t disintegrate.

Memory flashed through Smoke’s mind, seeing Bi-Han life flash before him. To the day he was kidnapped to being on his first mission. Smoke also felt all Bi-Han emotion from his past events. The angry as rival tried to take what seem like a map, the sadness of seeing one of his friends dying in front of him. This was both amazing and overwhelming for Smoke but he tried to stay strong. In one memory he saw the first time Bi-Han and Kuai Liang meant him.

Smoke smiled as that brought him back. He wishing those days was back.

“Hey Smoke did you get anything?” Sub-zero said in worry 

“I’m trying. Wait! I think I got something.”

“Please hurry,” Sub-zero whispered.

Smoke then started to feel pain in his chest. What the hell? A vision of a battle came to place in his mind. It looked like a battle between ninja. Through Bi-Han’s eye he saw ninja who wore an outfit that just like the Lin Kuei’s, but only in yellow. 

Both warriors seemed an equally mach. But it seemed the yellow warrior had the upper hand. The fighting took place in the fire hell. The place for the damned. The Neitherealm.

“GET OVER HERE!!!” The yellow warrior yelled in an inhuman voice.

A Kunai knife stab Bi-Han in the chest giving the yellow warrior a free hit uppercut was the greeting for Bi-Han.

Even Smoke felt that one.

Bi-Han tried to stand but felt too dizzying he couldn’t stand up straight.

“I can’t believe the man I killed is about to kill me,” Bi-Han whispered.

The yellow warrior looked like he was about to finish off Bi-Han.

“I have gained honor for my fallen clan. I will not kill you, Sub-zero.” Yellow warrior said. Then a portal opened and a man appeared with skin as white as snow and red tattoos.

“Scorpion, why haven’t you finished him?” 

“I have defeated him. There no need to kill him.”

“But have you forgot about your clan and what he done to it?” The bald man said then showed Scorpion a vision. Neither Bi-Han nor Smoke could tell what going on. 

“NO!!” they heard Scorpion yell.

Bi-Han held his chest and realized the bald man must have shown Scorpion to be false.

“Wait, that was not me,” Bi-Han breathed out trying to convince Scorpion that what he has seen was a lied.

 

But it was pointless.

Scorpion then grabs his mask and ripped it off. Both Bi-Han and Smoke was shocked of what they saw. It was not face of a piss off man but a human skull under his mask. Suddenly the skull burst into flame. It was the last thing Bi-Han saw.


	5. The Great Escape

Scorpion then grabbed his mask to reveal a skull. Both Bi-Han and Smoke were shocked by what they saw. Suddenly the skull burst into flames. It was the last thing Bi-Han saw.

 

Sub-zero was still keeping a look out when he heard the guards yell when they saw their frozen friends.

"What the hell? Quick, tell the Grandmaster about this!" One of the guards said

"Shit." Sub-zero said if they tell grandmaster about it, It will be all over. 

"Smoke we need to go." Sub-zero said and quickly headed toward smoke.

"Smoke come on." He tried to snap Smoke out of his trance-like state. He eyes where glowing bright white and they were blank as if there was nothing there.

"Smoke please snap out of it."

"Whose go there?"

Sub-zero turn around to see the guards had entered the cemetery. Sub-zero had feared this would happen. He could take them on but one might escape and tell the others.

What should I do? Sub-zero though

~  
In the dark surrounded Smoke, he only felt coldness and it none like his friend sub-zero or his brother had ever made. No, it was like all negative energy surrounds him to a never-ending void.

Hey, how are you doing?

Smoke looked around to see were had that voice came from. To see if there anyone or anything here in this dark void.

"Who's there?" He said to the voice. It sounded so familiar to, but not as well.

My have you grown so much. You look so much older than before.

Smoke was getting annoyed "show your self!"

Nah, don't feel like it. But you look like you need some. And so does your friend.

Then suddenly Smoke sensed Sub-zero's fear as the guards come toward them.

Better hurry.

Then a bright light blinded Smoke as it become brighter. He finally snapped out of the trace.

Smoke quickly grabbed Sub-zero who was about to ice ball the guards. Smoke used his smoke away move to once again turning into smoke and vapor.

"Hey where did they go?"

The Smoke traveled back to the dorms before Sub-zero and Smoke land hard on the ground.

Sub-zero quickly got up to see where he was. He looked around then saw smoke on the ground unconscious.

"Hang in their Smoke."

~

Back at sub-zero room

Smoke was still unconscious which worry Sub-zero. He could take the infirmary but ever since the Lin Kuai is on high alert he afraid they will get caught.

"Damn it! I should have known this would happen. This is my all fault." Sub-zero said with shame and guilt.

"Don't be, Sub-zero."

Sub-zero turned around to see Smoke struggling to get out of bed.

"Smoke you should rest." Sub-zero said, afraid of smoke getting more hurt.

"I'm fine but we need to escape now."

Sub-zero was a little confused about what Smoke said  
"What are you talking about? We are safe from the guard."  
Smoke just shocked his head. 

"Not for long. The guards are probably told the Grandmaster about the incident at the cemetery. He will surely send out his men after us, remember you froze that man at the gate and the only Lin kuai warrior who have the power of ice is you and Bi-Han." Smoke pointed out.

And he was right it wouldn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Smoke I know you are right, but you are in no condition to leave."  
"I can manged."

Sub-zero was still worry about his friend not knowing what to do. If they stay here they were more likely to get caught. If they leave Smoke might get more hurt then is or may worse he might die. Sub-zero had few choices.

"Smoke, are you sure you can walk?"

"I'm well a enough to do that" Smoke joked "but I probably won't be able to use my power for a while

Sub-zero nodded, He went to the closet to grab their bags.

Smoke grabbed some medicine out from the bag to help with his headache and his aching body. "That better."

 

"I know away down mountain path that is less dangerous and no one knows about." Sub-zero said

"I hope you're right."

Outside their room they pay there finally respect to Bi-Han.

"Brother, I will revenge you death, Even if it took my life to do it." Kuai Liang swore   
Smoke also pays his respects. "Rest in peace Bi-Han." He whisper

They both head toward the kitchen, where the secret passage was hidden.

"The kitchen?" Smoke said in confession 

Sub-zero just rolls his eyes and sigh "Tomas, Do you know how many times had my brother have try to escape?"

Smoke thought about it Bi-Han always tried to escape from the Lin Kuei temple. Sometimes with Kuai Lang, but most of the time it was by himself.

Smoke only knows Bi-Han had escaped 5 times.

"5, if I recalled"

"Well actually it was more than 10 times."

Smoke was shunned that Bi-Han tried escape 10 time. Smoke was more amazed that Bi-Han wasn't killed earlier. Everyone knows that escape from the Lin Kuei was unforgettable and lend to your death.

"There was one escape plan that was almost successful. Unfortunately it was a fail but the path he use was never found. Sub-zero said   
Smoke was still confessed "path?"

Sub-zero just rolled his eye again. He walked toward the ice box and pushes it away from the wall to reveal a small hole. It looks like only a child can fit.

"Uh, Sub-zero I think you need glasses because their no way in hell we can fit in there." Smoke pointed out

"Unless you use your "smoke away" to get us out"

Smoke wasn't sure if he should. Hell, he does know if he can do it. He still felt weak from the Bi-Han's memory thing. Even now Bi-Han's memory still flashed in his mind. He felt like he was will go insane if this keep up.

"I-I don't-"

Soon the alerted sound it off. Lights started to flashed all around the temple 

"Shit" Smoke muttered

"Smoke, we need to go."

As must as he hate to Smoke didn't see much of a chose. He quickly grab Sub-Zero, soon both was turn into Smoke and vapor, Sparing into the dark deep hole.

~  
"Grandmaster! We have searched the entire temple; there is no word where they went."

"Damn it!!" Grandmaster shouted in outrage. Knowing it was Tundra who intruded the cemetery 

"That little brat is more trouble then he worth. His emotions getting in the way, Blinding him of the ways of the Lin Kaui."

The commander nodded "gather a team and go search for him." The Grandmaster commanded

The commander nodded "yes sir, we just got report that Smoke is also with him."

Even the Grandmaster was surprised with this news. My ultimate weapon is gone?! "Find Smoke and bring him back alive."

"Yes sir, How about Tundra?"

"Dead or alive, It doesn't matter just get Smoke back alive."

The commander was a little confessed knowing that both Smoke and Tundra are power and only wants to bring one back alive? Is really hard to believe, but he know that he shouldn't question the grandmaster.

"You're dismissed."

The commander nodded the vanished into thin air.

The Grandmaster then head toward the charmer where Cyrax is preparing the cyborg project.

"Cyrax, Is the project complete?"

"Almost, all I need is making sure there no flaws or bugs in the system." Cyrax as he put in a code.

"Good, you might have Third person joining you.

"What?" Cyrax said confused 

"Tundra has seemed to escape."

Cyrax eyes widen in shocked. Why would he escape unless he found out about the cyborg project? Then he realizes something.

"Did Smoke lifted with him?"

"How did you know?" the Grandmaster asked

"It was a hunch. I mean Tomas always with Tundra and Sub-zero."

Grandmaster rubbed his chin "I guess your right."

"Grandmaster, if you don't mind me asking what will you do with smoke?" 

The Grandmaster thought then he turn away started to walk out. "I have something special plan for him." He said as he left 

Cyrax knew that doesn't sound good. He was left there to wonder what the Grandmaster meant.

"That old fool doesn't know what he dealing with."

A voice was heard through the room, Cyrax turn around to see Sektor standing against the wall with his eyes closed.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Whole time. I used my camouflage device." Sektor said as he pointed to the small device on his wrist.

"figure." Cyrax whispered "what did you meant earlier? About the Grandmaster." 

Sektor the open his eyes "the Grandmaster "Ultimate weapon" had gone with Tundra." 

At first Cyrax was confused, what he means the ultimate weapon had gone with Tundra. Then it hit him.

"Smoke? Smoke is the weapon the Grandmaster been talking about?" 

"Yes, I shouldn't be telling you this but… I have a bad feeling about this." Sektor said sweat from even the sound of his name.

"Sektor, you can be serious I mean I know Smoke is powerful and one of our top warrior in are clan. But I don't think he that dangerous then rest of us." 

Sektor just shook his head "You don't understand, Cyrax. Smoke might seem harmless as us, but him nothing likes us."

Cyrax just laugh "Just like Bi-Han, but he isn't now." Cyrax said started to get back to his work.

"Sektor maybe you are little maybe you are little jealousy is getting to your head."

"Fine! Don't listen, but when that "thing" attack don't coming crying to me." Sektor lifted the room in frustration. How would he know what is harmless?

Cyrax was lifted to continue his worked with now some peace and quiet. But he was a little curious about what Sektor had said so he head toward the computer to check Smoke records and stats to see what the big fuss about. He noticed that Smoke been only on 8 mission the whole time he have been with the Lin Kuei. Not only that there really not much info about Smoke. Which was strange because older a warrior gets more stats or information to see who is the best or dangerous. But Smoke was a strange case because he barely has anything on it.

"I wonder what it means." Cyrax whisper


	6. Escape to outworld

At the bottom of the mountain where a small forest was vapor of smoke started to sizzle out of the small cave, rushing out like a tornado. As the winds dies down, two figures lay there on the ground.

Sub-zero immediate got up but doing so cause him to get a major headache. Once again he vomits on to the ground. As his dizzy spell started to pass he quickly looked few feet were Smoke is. Smoke was on the ground on his hands and knees. He was shaking uncontrollably. Sub-zero quickly headed toward him.

Why can't I move? Smoke thought. His body wouldn't respond

"Smoke, Are you all-"Sub-zero said be for he was cut off when something grabbed him by neck and choked the air out of him. Soon he was slammed into the nearest tree.

Smoke didn't notice it yet, as he still tried to figure out what was wrong with his body. He felt like all of his power wore going hey wire.

 

Calm down little one. The voice said

You again?

Better calm yourself before you kill your friend. And I wouldn't think that you would want that to happen.

At first Smoke didn't know what the voice was talking about, but then he turn towards were sub-zero choking against the tree. His face was turning blue.

"S-Stop!" Smoke command the invisible hand and then it vanish. Smoke then ran towards him to see if he was o.k.

"Kuai Liang! Are you ok?"  
"I be just*akk* fine." He coughs out "What was that?"

"Yea, Smoke what was that?"

They both look up to see where that voice came from. They saw horde of Lin Kuei warrior and with them was the Grandmaster.

A Small army of Lin Kuei warrior surrounded Smoke and Sub-zero. This was the first time the Grandmaster outside of his chambers. Meaning that this was more serious then they thought.

"It a shame that you two fine warrior would do this. Tundra, what would your brother said?"

He would say go screw yourself! We know what you're planning to do with the warrior!" sub-zero said enrage

Grandmaster lifted his eyebrows

"Oh so you knew. I was going to tell you all about are little project but then you have to spoil the surprised."

Sub-zero couldn't believe it that Grandmaster could sure thing to them, the Lin Kuei that serve there life to him. 

"How could you betray us like this? Turning us into cyborgs , giving us no free will."

"And this is why I wanted Cyborg project! Warrior like you is weak minded. Emotions that get in way, if you have none of that you be a prefect warrior."

Grandmaster then turn toward the commander "remember capture Smoke." He whisper

"Yes, master." The commander toward to his warriors 

"Attack!"

Then the nearest warrior attack Smoke. Hitting him hard in the gut, it was so hard that he cough up blood. Never had he felt sure pain.

"Tackle him down!"

Three more warriors then started to tackle smoke down as he couldn't move a muscle.

"Smoke!" Sub-zero yelled seeing his friend is in trouble. As ran toward them a small group of Lin Kuei warrior blocked his way. One them knee kick him in the face. Cause him to double over. Seeing the other was to about to attack Sub-zero quickly made an ice ball, freezing one of warrior. Them he ice slice toward the frozen warrior causing him to be unfreeze but also causing him to fall. Sub-zero saw his chance, /he quickly make a bed of ice spikes. So when the fallen warrior land he was impaled by the spikes.

"One down, one to go."

Sub-zero looked at the other warrior. The warrior looks young. Sub-zero can tell this was his first mission. An inexperience warrior like him can't hope to defeat someone like Sub-zero. Much to Sub-zero dislike he have no choice but to put a end to this young warrior life, There was a few reasons why. One he could be a threat later on, better to be safe then sorry. And two, Sub-zero considering this is saving the young warrior from a horrible fate. Even Sub-zero think that he rather die a human then an emotionless Cyborg.

"Sorry."

Sub-zero said he ice slide toward the young warrior. It was so fast that the young warrior didn't saw it coming as Sub-zero lodged his hand into his stomach freezing his liver. Then he crushes it before he gave him a brutal head butt breaking his skull. Insisting the young warrior dies. Sub-zero had to turn away from the body couldn't bare to look at it.

*hpm* I should have know a young warrior like him would be useless."

Sub-zero turn toward the Grandmaster

"O-well I guess I have to take care of you."

Then the Grandmaster's hand turn into panther paw. The next thing Sub-zero knew he was slashed by his former Grandmaster.

"Boy, do you know why I'm Grandmaster?"

Sub-zero just looked up didn't even brother to answer

"It because I'm the must powerful warrior here."

"heh, yeah but you got your ass kick by some out world guy." Sub-zero stated

The next thing he knew the Grandmaster turn him self into a huge panther. Sub-zero then brace him self.

"Shit."

~  
Mean while 

Smoke was now under chained, seeing his friend fighting while he did nothing made him useless.

Sub-zero I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.

Don't be.

Damn it! Not you again. Why won't you leave me alone? Smoke thought now enrage by the voice had appeared again.

*hpm* you know you were nicer when you were young. But seeing you trouble does remind of you.

What are you talking about?

I help you but you have to make a deal with me.

What kind of deal are you talking about?

Don't worry, it not like I want your soul or anything. All I want is you to trust me.

As Smoke began to decide what to do. He sees that Sub-zero won't last long, The Grandmaster was powerful foe. His power surpasses all warriors from the Lin Kuei defeating Sub-zero would as be easy as stomping legless bug.

Smoke saw that his friend was on his last legs. He wouldn't last long if this keeps up.

Fine, I trust you

Good, now this might sting a bit.

What?

Soon agony pain came over Smoke's body. He could nothing but scream, one of the warrior who was holding Smoke down early Smashed Smoke face down into the ground so his screams was muffled.

"That should shut him up." Said one of the warrior

He didn't notice a small Smoke cloud started together around them.

"Hey where did all this fog come from?" the second said as the small fog in golfed them

~

Sub-zero was on barely able to stand as body was badly cut and bruised. He dare not move an inch as he didn't want to make the injury worse. He started at the Grandmaster who was just dusting himself off. Sub-zero was shocked that he didn't lay a scratch on him.

"You know what? I change mind about you being a Cyborg." The Grandmaster said while studying his hand then a sick grin formed on his face.

"I decide to bring back your body so broken that you be begging to be a Cyborg."

"I rather die then to become a Cyborg." Sub-zero spat out

"That could be arrange."

Then for an instant the Grandmaster vanish then reappear in front Sub-zero, he grab his face slam his back against a wall. Sub-zero struggled to get lose.

"Now die!"

Sub-zero closes his eye to much of his dislike as he consider being coward, But at this point he didn't care. He didn't to die not like this, he came so far. Soon he felt blood slatted on his face. He thought the impact was so great that he couldn't feel anything. Then he opens his eye thinking he was about to meet his marker, but what he did saw shocked him. That blood that was on Sub-zero was not his own but the Grandmaster.

A bloody hand was sticking out chest that stab from his back.

"What?" The Grandmaster choked out. He turned to see who stabbed him and saw Smoke.

"How dare you?!"

Smoke didn't say anything. He didn't even look up at him. He quickly took out his hand then slams him to the rocky mountain.  
Sub-zero was surprise that Smoke was that strong. He was still shocked how take down five." Lin Kuei warrior" sub-zero looked over where he saw the fog cloud covering the area that Smoke was once at. As it stated to dispatch he saw bodies of the Lin Kuei warrior who hailed him were torned to limb to limb.

That would explain where the blood came from on Smoke body.

"Smoke?" sub-zero said

Smoke didn't listen as he teleport where the Grandmaster where the Grandmaster is. Smoke then grab the Grandmaster by his neck, this time he got gleams of his eyes. They were blood red as if he were a demon. For the first time if his life he was afraid. If weren't for his mask Smoke would have definitely seen it, which there was no point because Smoke can definitely sense it. Smoke want to savior the moment before he rip the Grandmaster to piece.

Hey dumbass!! I told not to kill him! 

The voice screamed. It was so loud that Smoke winced in pain.

He deserved to die! He growled

"Yea,yea,yea. So does a bunch bad people in the world. See that necklets he wearing."

Smoke looked at the Grandmaster's neck and saw a blue crystal that have a weird symbol on it.

Hurry up and grad it.

Smoke did what he was told and quickly grabs the crystal. Then threw him away like a toy.

Now get your cryomancer friend.

What?

The voice just ignored him then change Smoke into vapor. The vapor grab Sub-zero and they teleported away.  
~  
A few miles away from the Lin Kuei, Sub-zero and Smoke rest, trying together there thought of what just happen.

"Smoke, how in the hell were you able to defeat the Grandmaster?"

Smoke didn't answer; he was still amazed that he was capable of doing that. He was also afraid that he couldn't remember half the things he did. All he remembers was agonies pain, and then the next thing he knew was he choking the life of the Grandmaster. If he could do that to the Grandmaster, he don't want image what could do to Sub-zero.

"Don't worries I make sure you won't hurt him". The voice said, "You trust me don't you?"

"Yes." Smoke said out loud that he forgot that Sub-zero was next to him who had noticed 

"Who are you taking to?"

Can I tell him? Smoke asked the voice

I don't care just, hurry up. Your former Grandmaster wills probably going to send another group to try to capture you again.

Smoke just sighs. The Grandmaster was always suburb of losing.

"I'm waiting." Sub-zero said impliedly Smoke almost forgot about him.

"I-I don't know what to say." Smoke wasn't sure if he should tell Sub-zero, He could think he have gone crazy.

"Well… lately I have been hearing a voice in my mind."  
"You have been hearing a voice? When did this started?" sub-zero asked

"After the whole Bi-Han memory innocent." Smoke said. See his friend become sad that he blamed himself for getting Smoke into this missed

"Hey, It not your fault."

"Sure feel like it."

Sorry to interrupt your lame soap opera to bring you to tell you to. HURRY UP!!!

"shh, can't you be any louder?!"

Yes. What to see me try?

No

Good, do you still have the necklet?

Smoke reached into his packet and took out the blue crystal.

"What that?" Sub-zero asked

"I don't know."

That crystal you have is your ticket out here." The voice said

Give to your ice friend. His powers will active it.

 

"What did that little voice say?" Sub-zero asked as he still looks a crystal

"It said that you need to use your ice power to active or something."

Smoke had him the crystal that was now glowing in Sub-zero hand.

"Are you sure that we should trust that little voice of yours?"

"Well, it is the only thing we got. We got nothing else to lose, were dead to Lin Kuei anyway."

Sub-zero just shrugged. Then he began to concentrate, force his energy on the crystal. Soon a blue beam shouts out of it to create a portal

In you go now. The voice said as they enter the portal


	7. Green Ninjas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the past two chapter where Smoke was taking to the voice.it was suppose to be bold but for some reason it not. ill fix it later, so sorry for the confession. im just copy and paste from one my accounts.

After Sub-zero and Smoke crossed the realms, they came to rest upon what seems to be a beach, where they see bodies impaled and dried up blood 

“Where in the Netherealm are we?”

“Outworld.” ‘Sub-zero was a little surprised upon hearing this voice.’

“Outworld?” Sub-zero asked

“Wait, you can hear the voice too?”

“Yea, I guess so.” 

The reason why you can hear me, Sub-zero is because when you guys crossed the realm my essence and power increased.

“That makes sense I guess.” Sub-zero said. Smoke nodded in agreement. “Why are we in Outworld?”

You two seek answers, Sub-zero you want to know what happen to you brother and Smoke you want to find out about your past, right?

Both nodded.

Well you have to start from somewhere. The Mortal Kombat tournament will be here. I suggest that you two should join.

Sub-zero didn’t like the sound that. “Hold on, all I want to know who killed my brother. Not join the same tournament that ended his life,” Sub-zero said.

I think about it, maybe that same person how killed your brother will be there.

Sub-zero folded his arm, not sure if should trust this sudden decision What can he lose?

“Fine we go to this tournament.”

Good, I’ll be gone for a little while. Even though I feel strong I still feel a little weak. So you two can figure out something. The voice said as it presence was about to fade away.

“Hey, what is your name? We can’t keep calling you the voice,” Smoke asked.

Well, I guess you have the right to know. It is Juki.

Juki? Why does that name remind me of someone? 

See ya.

Like that Juki vanish.

“Is she gone?”

“Ya, wait. “She?”” Smoke asked.

“Well…I don’t know. Juki sounds like a girl name.” Sub-zero shrugged. “Whatever.” Smoke looked out to ocean. It was dark blue and it smell of seawater and had the smell of blood due to the dead bodies around it

“I think we should split up.”

Smoke was brought back to reality by Sub-zero words.

“What?”

“I said we should split up, who knows how long before fellow Lin Kuei warriors will find us. At least we should cover more ground.”

Smoke didn’t like the idea of splitting up. Who knows what was out there? But Smoke just nodded instead of protesting

“We should meet back here in two hour, got it?” Smoke nodded again. “Be steathful as the night.”

“And deadly as the dawn,” Smoke replied, finishing the Lin Kuei oath.

He saw Sub-zero walked away then he walked in the other direction. Headed towards Elder Gods know where.

~

A green forest green as grass, but blood fills the air.

Smoke had founds himself at the living forest were the trees have faces. He was shocked how they move and even more when he saw one of them eating people.

Note to self: stay away from the trees.  
Smoke continues to walk but unknown to him a figure was watching him from above. She was assassin to her king that she must protect. She wears a green outfit that makes her blends in with the forest. Her name is Jade.

This man does not appear to be from our world, Jade wonder. As much as she doesn’t want to she has no choice but to kill him. Jade got ready her staff then she look back to see Smoke had vanished.

“Where is he?” Jade whispered.

She jumped down from the tree look and look at her surrounding.

“I can’t sense him.”

As she tried to concentrate, but she felt something hit her on the back. The force was so hard she fell on her stomach

“What the?”

Jade rolled over on her back looked around to see who attack her. She found nothing. Bewildered she quickly tries to get up, but found that she could not. It felt like some weight was pressed on chest. Not enough to crush her, but enough to pin her down. 

Soon smoke began together around her then above her chest. It then it revealed the man that she saw earlier 

“Damn, I thought my invisibility would last longer.” He said to himself then he turn to Jade. “Who are you?”

Jade didn’t response; she quickly took out one of her boomerangs and stabbed it into Smoke’s leg, forcing him to get off her. Jade quickly got up and in her fighting stance.

“Hey! I just asked you a question. Didn’t have to be like that.” Smoke grunted as he tried to get the boomerang out of his leg.

“Who are you?! Are you with Scorpion or Noob Saibot?”

“Who?”

“Got my answer.”

Jade pulled out her staff.

“Fight!”

~  
Sub-zero walked like what seem to be an hour in the soul charmer. He saw two figures in front of him. One was wearing a green outfit while the other had red both were wearing mask.

“Looks like they haven’t notices me yet. I should hide.”

As Sub-zero hid he heard the two’s conversations.

“Ermac, Shao Khan wants me to tell you that next Mortal Kombat tournament will begin tomorrow.”

“We know that. Shao Khan told us regenerate his soul. We feel weak after we fought Lin Kang.”

“At least you were in the tournament. I was a signed to assassinate Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, but got interrupted by that lighten god Raiden,” The Green one hissed.

Raiden? The lighting god Raiden? What is he doing here?

“We think your were just weak after your fight with Goro. We swear that being the prince of his own kind can get into his head.”

Reptile sighed. “I just thankful that blue warrior from Earthrealm saved me. If he was still alive I would have thanked him.”

Blue warrior? Bi-Han. Sub-zero had enough now confronting the two warriors.

“Halt! Who goes there?” Reptile shouts, then he looked in shock when they saw Sub-zero.

“Sub-zero?!” they said in union.

Sub-zero pause when he heard his name. They must know my brother.

“I’m not the Sub-zero you speak of. That was my brother I’m here to only find out what happen to him.”

Ermac and Reptile look at each other not sure if they should tell him. Then finally Reptile spoke up, “He was killed by a man who wore yellow.”

“Man who wore yellow?”

“His name was Scorpion we believe,” Ermac said.

“Scorpion.” Now Sub-zero knows who his brother killer is, now he can face his killer!

“Hey, you three!”

Sub-Zero turn around to see a woman with a ponytail and next to her was big muscular black man.

“Great, Sonya Blade escaped. Stupid Sheeva,” Reptile breathed under his breath.

Sonya and Jax were also shocked when they saw Sub-Zero. “Sub-zero?! But we thought that you were dead?” Sonya said 

“Didn’t we just go through that?” Ermac asked Reptile, who nodded. 

“The Sub-zero you met was my brother. I have no business with you since I got what I need.” Sub-zero then turned around to Ermac and Reptile. “Thank you.” 

“Does that mean you are with them?” Jax asked.

Sub-zero just looked at them didn’t even bother to answer his question.

“I guess that mean yes.” Sonya said as she started to run toward him then jump into the air

“Sonya, wait!”

Sub-zero quickly made an ice clone where he was then move out way. When Sonya hit the ice clone, she was froze.  
“Sonya!!” Jax ran toward her.

“What did you did to her?”

“I froze her. She had a big mouth.” Sub-zero said coldly

Jax growled ran toward him. But soon floated into the air by some green energy. Sub-zero turn behind him to see who was making Jax float. He saw Ermac was doing it.

“We also think you have a big mouth too.”

With that Ermac slowly squeeze his hands, by doing that Jax screamed in agony. He felt like his arms were being crushed. Then Ermac gripped his hand causing Jax arms to bust. sametime Sonya unfroze. ‘Jax fell to the ground unconscious during the time Sonya unfroze.

“Jax!” Sonya ran to him.

“We suggest “we” leave.” Ermac said Reptile nodded in agreement.

“Blue war- we mean Sub-zero are you coming?”

Sub-zero looked back at Sonya and Jax. Sonya was trying close wounds and stops the bleeding of Jax’s lost arms.

“I guess. I’m not wanted anyway.”

Ermac nodded and pull out a red crystal with the same symbols like the one Sub-zero had. Red beams shout out of it to create a portal.

~

Both Jade and Smoke breath heavily, as they were getting nowhere as they were both an equal match. Jade had never faced an opponent who was as strong as her. If he wasn’t her enemy they could be a great team.

“Time to end this.”

Jade looked up saw Smoke was gone

“Where he gone to?” Jade said before felting something hard hit her in the stomach then Smoke grabs her to deliver a German suplex which slams her head hard on the ground. She could felt her skull and neck breaking. She tried to get up but then Smoke kicked her in the face.

“Stay down.” Smoke warned Jade. Jade didn’t listen as she was trying to ignore the pain.

“I told you to stay down. If you continue to fight I will have no choice but to kill you.”

Jade eye widened.

He wasn’t trying to kill me? But why?

“Jade!”

Smoke looked behind Jade while she turns around to see Kitana and Mileena run toward her. Kitana kneeled down to Jade’s side while Mileena pull out her sai.

“Mileena wait it wouldn’t be a fair fight,” Jade said.

Mileena looked at Jade as if she gone crazy.

“Are you crazy?! It is better to attack him now! It is one least Earthrealmer my father has to face.”

“Father?!”

Mileena, Kitana, and Jade look at Smoke. Mileena and Kitana gave him the evil eye while Jade looked like she was struggling to breath.

“Kitana take care of Jade, He’s mine!”

Kitana nodded and started to heal Jade.

Mileena nodded back at look at Smoke  
“Let us dance!”

*FIGHT*

Mileena rolled under him causing Smoke to trip; he was surprised that she was able to do something like that. Mileena then shot out her sai at Smoke.

She was faster then that other girl.

Mileena then jumped into the air and as she did that a small, pink portal open up when she was to about to land. She enters it and appears from above Smoke. For her final act she grab Smoke and rapidly stab him in his torso with her sais then knee kicked him in the face. Smoke landed a few feet away from Mileena, as she was about finish him.

~  
Earlier somewhere in the living forest.

Ermac, Reptile, and Sub-zero are walking farther in the forest Sub-zero flinched at first seeing the trees have faces that can move. Ermac and Reptile didn’t see to mind. Sub-zero turned to face them.

“Why are you guys still following me?”

“I got nothing better to do.” Reptile shrugged 

“We don’t trust you still even though you have no grudge against our Master. We can’t take any chance,” Ermac said

“Oh, that too.” Reptile added.

“Like I said I’m only here to revenge my brother once I defeat Scorpion I’ll leave the tournament.”

“You don’t care about your realm?” Reptile asked.

“Juki said that there are Kombants who are defending Earthrealm, but if it does come down to Smoke or me. We will fight your Master.”

Sub-zero then realized he said Juki’s name. He looked at Ermac and Reptile who eyes were widen when they heard Juki’s name.

“Juki? Did you say Juki?”

“Yes, why you heard of her?’

Ermac pull out his red crystal “This was give to us by the voice name Juki. After we were created she told us to never to tell our Master.”

Sub-zero examined the crystal that glow in Ermac’s hand.

“She also gave Reptile one but he keeps messing with it.” Ermac said as he pulls out a dark green crystal. “We took it from him.”

“Hey! Give that back!”

As Reptile tries to get his crystal back while Ermac kept it from his reach. Sub-zero thought of what he just heard.

“Juki, what are you?”


	8. Fire,Shadow,Jade

Sub-Zero was still thinking what should do. That he realizes it have been two hours! Smoke should be back at the beach as he was about to return to beach when he heard someone.

"Jade!"

The Yelling must be here. Sub-zero thought as he decides to go check it out.

As Sub-zero ran toward the yell, Ermac and reptile noticed that sub-zero running away so they followed him. Sub-zero kept running until he ran to the edge of the hill he looked down to see Smoke fighting a pink warrior while the blue one helped the green one. Sub-Zero can guess that Smoke was fighting green warrior earlier. He than turn see Reptile and Ermac had finally caught up.

"Hey! Do you know who those warriors are?" sub-zero asked

Ermac then looked down the hill "the pink warrior that fighting is Mileena and the blue warrior is Kitana. They are sister and the princesses of Outworld."

"So they Shoa Khan's Daughters?"

"Yes."

"How about the green one?"

"That Jade, she an assassin like me." Reptile said

"I need your guys help." Sub-zero asked as much that he hate two because it make him feel helpless

"We can't fight master assassins."

"You don't need to. Can you do anything to stop Mileena from attacking?!"

Ermac thought "We can put her to sleep, but that all we can do."

"That all I need."  
~  
Smoke was on the ground grabbing his side as few of his ribs are broken. Smoke looked up to see Mileena was a few feet away from him ready her sai and about to make the finishing blow

"Before I kill you I like to say you're a very honorable warrior and thank you spearing my friend life." Mileena whisper. Smoke heard and was a little surprised about what she said

Kitana continue to heal Jade (which was almost done) she didn't want to see the grey warrior to die which would be first because she a lot of comrade die and bother.

Why do I have feeling toward him?

Mileena then started to feel dizzy first she just simple ignored it then became too much for her that cause her be knocked out

"Mileena!" Kitana said Jade eye widen of what just happen

"What did you do to her?!" Kitana yelled while ready her fans

"Don't look at me."

"LAIR!!"

Kitana ready to attack but she got frozen in her place  
"What the-" Smoke said in disbelief then saw sub-zero ice slide toward them.

"Smoke, are you alright?" Sub-zero said 

"Yea, peachy." Smoke hissed though his mask as he tried get up but causes the pain in his ribs to increase. Sub-zero offender his hand and help Smoke up. At the same time Kitana unfroze 

"Halt! Who are you?" Kitana looked at Sub-zero blushed though her mask do to her humiliation.

Sub-zero look at Smoke  
"I got her."

"Don't kill her." Smoke whispered

"I'm not planning on it." Then look at Kitana "I be your opponent."

"Don't get to cocky since you froze me! You will learn respect!"

*FIGHT!*

Kitana dash toward Sub-zero at full speed Sub-zero quickly made an ice clone of himself which froze her on the spot. Sub-zero then ice slide toward her then use twin palms.

Kitana now outrage. She throws her twins fans at him. Sub-zero holds his chest now bleeding from the fans. While Sub-zero holding his wound. Kitana fly toward with multiple kick at sub-zero chest then she roll under him just like Mileena did to Smoke. Sub-zero got up quickly and ice beam her then ran up to her then delivered an uppercut.

Kitana was knocked out due to the impact.

"I don't think she be getting up soon."

Smoke looked out cold Kitana and Mileena. Then to Jade who was walking toward Kitana then pick her up over her shoulder then went to Mileena and pick her up with other arm. Both Smoke and Sub-zero was surprised that still have strength to walk let alone can pick up her friends. Jade gave one finally look at them before she teleporting away.

Sub-zero then turn his attendance toward Smoke who was still grabbing his sides. Sub-zero then saw Ermac and reptile walking toward them

"I'm impressed that you handled yourself with Kitana, she is hard to beat." Reptile said

"Sub-zero, who are they?" Smoke asked

"There assassins for Shoa Khan, they're keeping an eye on us." 

Sub-Zero then turn toward Ermac   
"Where do you think they have gone?"

"Probably back at the palace."

"And that where we heading."

~  
(Shoa Khan Palace)

Shoa Khan was in his throne room with his subroutines. Mileena, Kitana and Jade bowed in front of him. Next to him on the left were Tanya and Frost. Scarlet was behind them but was chained to the wall. On his right was Shang Tsung and Quan chi with his subroutines Scorpion and Noob Sailbot.

"So tell me what happen?" Shoa Khan finally spoke with a hit of anger in his voice

Kitana,Mileena, and Jade Shudder from his voice. Jade finally spoke "I came across a Lin Kuai warrior."

Scorpion growled to himself from the word Lin kuai. Noob was half confessed and half annoyed. Quan Chi narrow his eyes but everyone else seem to do nothing.

"Lin Kuai? I thought I told them if they don't interfere I would spread their clan."

"It might be rouge." Quan Chi said

"There were two of them father." Kitana said

"Yes, I believe one was name Smoke and the other was Sub-zero." Jade said

Both Scorpion and Noob eye widen by Sub-zero name. Quan Chi looked at them with slight annoyed 

"I see they must be powerful warriors and a threat to my plan to take over Earthrealm." Shoa Khan turns toward Quan chi and his subroutines. "Scorpion, Noob sailbot go with Jade and find are new guess." Scorpion and Noob nodded

"Tanya unchain Scarlet. Kitana, Mileena you will get her ready for tomorrow, Understand that this will be your punishment for failing to kill the intruders." Shao Khan growled. Kitana and Mileena didn't even look up as they felt ashamed  
"Everyone get ready for tomorrow I want no failed this time!" Shao Khan gave a sharp glare Shang tsung who fail the last tournament. Soon Shao Khan got up from his throne left the room. Give a sign everyone can move to do their task. Tanya unlocks Scarlet who was unaware, once she was unlocked Scarlet then collapse on to the floor. Tanya then drags her toward Mileena who then put Scarlet over her shoulder 

"She your problem now." Tanya giggled so did Frost as they lefted the room

"I hate those two." Mileena said

"Let get her ready for tomorrow." Kitana then look at Jade   
"Jade will you be o.k. with those two?"

Jade gave a Quick glare towards Scorpion and Noob who was talking to Quan Chi.

"Yea, I handled worse "Jade remembers the time she had to work with Sheeva and Baraka and their weren't the most civilize people she knows. Tanya was worse because she left her to die or one their mission. She never forgives Tanya for that.

"Just be careful." Kitana whisper as they walked off.

Jade watch as they walked off. Then she turn around and but into Scorpion and Noob

"Oh, sorry." Jade whisper "Do you guys know how to teleport?"

Scorpion folds his arm "Yes." He hissed at Jade as if she just insults him. Noob just nodded but he too is annoyed by the question.

"Good. Meet me outside the gate. I need to get me some new clothes."

Jade had forgotten about her ripped clothes from battle earlier.  
"Fine, just hurry up." Scorpion growled before teleporting away. Jade looked at Noob who just nodded teleport away too.

Note to self don't piss off Scorpion.

Jade said to herself as she head toward her room which she shared with Kitana and Mileena, even though she not part of royalty. It was Kitana requested that Jade stay with her and her sister. As Jade went in someone yelled at her

"CLOSED THE DAMN DOOR!" Mileena yelled. Jade saw Mileena covered her face with some cloth

"Sorry Mileena, forgot to knock."

Mileena put down the cloth to reveal her Tarkatan teeth, one of the many flaws that Mileena has. Jade wasn't fazed by it since she got used to it. Jade look where Kitana and Scarlet is who was already dressed in a red outfit like the rest of them. Kitana was behind Scarlet brushing her hair, Scarlet doesn't seem to mind. Jade quickly went her closet grab her clothes put them on as fast as could then she put on her mask.

"See ya!" Jade teleported out the room

~

Scorpion waited outside the gate, he folder his arm tapped his foot impatiently. While Noob was sitting and making Small portal out boredom.

"Where the hell is she?!" Scorpion finally shouted  
"She is getting dress." Noob said didn't even bother to look up at him. Scorpion growled at Noob's comment

"She better be here in 10 sec or I'll"

"You do what?'

Scorpion turns to see Jade who gave him the evil look.

"Nevermind, tell us where you first saw the Lin Kuei warriors. Noob said tried to change subject and tried calm Scorpion down. The last thing they need is whole place burning down.

"At the living forest."

"Then you lend the way." Noob said as they teleported to the living forest.

~

"Where the hell are we?!" Sub-zero yelled at Reptile whose eyes widen by the blue warrior out burst. "You said you need a place to hide."

"Not this elder god for sake place!"

"But what wrong with the flesh pits?"

"Well I don't know that there mutant's monster here!" Sub-zero pointed at some of mutant who eating a dead body.

"Don't worry about them as long as you with us."

"Yea right, put my life in your hands. And aren't you on Shao Khan Side? I mean far as I know you and Ermac are our enemy."  
Reptile nodded "you have a point. But Shao Khan didn't give me an order to kill you guys. And beside you said that your business is with Scorpion not are master so technally were not enemy."

Everyone eyes widen in shook of what Reptile just said.

"What, We Saurian aren't as dumb as we look." Reptile stated proudly 

"What saurian? All we know you're the last of you kind. " Ermac pointed out

"Until I find a Female mate,we will begin back are the race in all it glory and take back outworld, are homelands."

"So you against Shao khan?" Smoke asked

"Until I get my race back I will stay loyal to him."

Sub-zero sigh "And how you going to get your race back?"

"There were rumors saying that there might be a Female saurian." Reptile said with glee

"How about you?" Smoke asked the red ninja

"We serve shao Khan that why we were created."

"Great we have allie in a ½."

"We are not you allies" Ermac pointed out

"If you were are enemy you would have killed us all ready." Sub-zero said

"Like reptile said Shao Khan didn't give us the order to kill beside we trust Reptile."

"Really?" Reptile said with gleam in his eyes

"No." ermac said which brought Reptile hope down. As Ermac and Reptile agrue Sub-zero mentally slap his head while Smoke began to wonder about Juki. He hasn't heard from for 3 hours now.

"Juki where are you?"

~  
Jade, Noob, and Scorpion where at the place where Jade first met Smoke.

"So where could they have gone to?" Noob asked

"They were heading toward the flesh pits. And Ermac and reptile are with them." Jade said as she senses their presence.

"Don't they work with Shao Khan?" Scorpion spoke for the first time they got there

"Yes. I going to see what are they doing once we find the intruder." Just then Jade heard a small scream

"Did you hear that?"

Scorpion and Noob shook there heads. Jade heard the scream again. This time she decides to investigate the noise and run toward the source. "Hey!" Scorpion called out and ran after her so did Noob. Jade follow the source until she on the edge of the hill to see down the bottom a small group of Tarkatans surrounding a small child. Jade didn't tolerate them ganging up on a small child.   
Jade jumped down and spring into action.  
"What are you doing out here little girl?" the middle Tarkatan hissed though his teeth. The child didn't answer as she was griping the bag very tightly 

"Maybe if I take your bag maybe you will start talking." Tarkatan on the left grabbed her and slam here to a tree. Tarkatans laughed at her struggled to get up. One of the Tarkatan with the bag try to see what inside of it but then notice a shadow above him before Jade slam down on him.

The other two tarkatans were surprised how Jade came out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Middle Tarkatan growled

"You know, I always knew you tarkatans were cruel but I never knew you guys would deep this low." Jade said as she took the bag from the dead tarkatan and gave it back to child.

"That none of your business!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I tell Shao Khan of why aren't you're at your post."

The tarkatan hissed at Jade in outrage and took off. Jade just sigh threw the dead tarkatan to the side then she turn around to see child grabbing the bag so tightly. That moment Noob and Scorpion appear

"Are you finished?" Scorpion said sarcastic as he didn't want to waste more time. Jade just ignored him and put her attendance on the child.

"Are you o.k?" Jade asked

The child didn't responded but she quickly run towards Jade gave her a hug. Jade was a little surprised but she smile and hugged her back. "Thank you." The child whisper

"Thank for saving me." The child said jade can tell that she was a girl because of her voice

"It nothing." Jade said

"I want to give you something."

"It no need-"Jade was cut off

"I insist that you should have it." The little girl then took out light green gem with a strange symbol on it. Jade took the gem and it glowed brightly in her hand.

"Please keep with you always. And never tell Shao Khan."

Jade just kept looking at the gem as she was lost to lucid lights. While Jade stares at the gem the little girl walked up to Scorpion and Noob. She then pulls out two more gems that look exactly like the one she gave Jade but in different colors. One was yellow the other was black. She gave the black to Noob then gave the yellow one to Scorpion.

"You two must keep this with you always and don't tell that malevolent Quan Chi."

"How you know Quan Chi?" Noob said

The little girl just giggles "I know a lot of thing Noob."

"How did you know my name?" Noob got cut as the little girl started to walk away "Hey what you name?" Jade asked   
She turn around to give them a warm smile "It Juki."


	9. Juki! Oh juki!

“Where the hell is he?” Juki asked.

She was waiting at the same place Smoke and Sub-zero first came here at, Juki was waiting for other warrior. Soon she sensed a present was coming.

“Finally,” She said to herself.

 

“Halt! What are you doing here?” The purple warrior asked.

“I was getting some water.”

Juki pulled out her canteen and placed it the water. Disgusting. She thought as she saw a dead body flowing near her.

How can one man destroy two worlds?

Juki thought as she pulled out the canteen.

“Young warrior, you seem the type to have the ability of water. Would you be so kind to purify the water for me?”

The purple warrior’s eyes widened as she had revealed she had known about his ability. “And why would I do that?”

“Because I believe that you have some good in you, Rain.”

“How did you now my—“

“Look are you going to help or not?” Juki asked, as she was now getting annoyed.

Rain took the canteen away from Juki. “Fine, I’ll fill you’re stupid canteen only just because Shao Khan needs you to be healthy if you’re going to be a slave.”

That want you think Juki sneered  
“Whatever.”

Rain gave her a glare before pooring out all the water from canteen. The water didn’t fall to the ground, but started to form a bubble near his left hand instead. Rain could clearly see that the water was polluted, and even he wanted to turn away from it in disgust. He put his free hand into the bubble before slowly pulling out the bacteria and throwing it away. Then, he put the now clean water back into the canteen.

“Very impressive,” Juki said as Rain gave her the canteen back.

“Yea thanks.” Then Rain gave a more serious look. “Now then.” Rain began to transformed into water.

“Huh?”  
The next thing she knew that she was tackled down by Rain. “By order of Shao Khan you’re his slave now.”

“O.k. whatever.”

Rain raised his eyebrows. “You aren’t afraid?”

“What? You want me to quiver in fear by the sound of Shao Khan’s name?” Juki said sarcastically

“Hmm, you have a sharp tongue. You wouldn’t last a second with him.”

Juki just gave him a grin which kind of surprised Rain. “Don’t worry about me.” Juki said as she got up. “Shall we get going?”

~  
Sub-zero and Smoke were now resting in a cave in the flesh pits. Reptile was searching through his bag while Ermac seemed to be mandating

“Dammit,” Smoke hissed as he checked to see how bad his wound was. He took off his armor to see a big bruise on his right side of his lower chest. He then took off his mask to see inside a hit of blood.

“Great. I’m probably bleeding internal.”

“Hey, Smoke are you o.k.?” Sub-Zero went behind the rock where Smoke was.

“Do you mind?”

“Sorry.” Sub-zero then saw the burse Smoke had on his right side of his chest. “That looks bad.”

“And it feels bad too.”  
Reptile pops out behind the rock “Hey, what are you guys doing?” Sub-Zero flinched while Smoke accidently made himself vanish.

“You were this close of being frozen,” Sub-zero said thought his teeth.

“Oh sorry.” Reptile looked where Smoke was. “You can go invisible too?” 

Smoke reappears “Yea.” He said as he holding his side. It took lot out of him to do that. 

Much worse then I thought.

“Does that mean you’re a Saurian?”

“No.” Smoke said as he put his armor back on.

“Oh, I was hoping you were, then again you’re a male so there would be no hope for my race.”

Smoke just nodded. “Yea what a shame.”

“Are you guys done?” Ermac yelled.

Smoke, Sub-Zero, and Reptile came behind the rock to see Ermac, who was annoyed.

“Sorry.” They all said at same time

Reptile sat near Ermac while Smoke and Sub-Zero sat on the opposite side of them. Sub-Zero was looking at crystal that Juki gave him. He had so many questions to asked Juki if he ever heard from her again. Smoke, also for the first time, was worried about her. If it wasn’t for her, Sub-zero and him would be dead or worse.”

Smoke had to take his mind off her by starting conversation. “So Ermac, right?”

Ermac turned toward him. “Yes?”

“How long have you been working for Shao Khan?”

“A year.”

“Wow that means you are new right?” Sub-Zero spoke up  
“No, we are one year old but we have knowledge because of the many souls we contain.”

Smoke nodded. “Why do you say ‘our, we and us’?”

“We told you “I” contain many souls in us.”  
“All this talking makes me hungry,” Reptile said out of nowhere as he searched though his bag which was hidden by his belt and took out a piece of raw meat. “Want some?” Everybody shook their heads.

“Oh well, more for me!” Reptile took off his mask to reveal his Reptilian face. “I guess we know why you are called reptile,” Sub-Zero said.

“Actually, Shao Khan gave that code because I usually wore green when I was little.”

Smoke was too far in his own world to hear the conversation. He was looking out of the cave (which was pour rain outside) wondering what happen to the green warrior he meant earlier. 

~  
Jade was thinking about the gray warrior she fought earlier today. Wondering what he doing know.

Why do I keep thinking about him?

Jade tried to shake the thought out of her head. She soon joined Scorpion and Noob in cave on the other side of the flesh pits during the their search it started to rain. And unfortunately Jade can’t sense or track so they have no choice but stay in the cave until the weather left up. Jade came back to cave with some wood she didn’t know when the rain would lift up, so it was better to be safe then sorry.

Scorpion and Noob were inside Scorpion was sitting, but Jade could tell he was annoyed. She looked at Noob who was again making small portals.

“I brought some wood,” She said as she put them down in the center of the cave. Jade reach in her bag for a match, but found the rain had soaked them.

“Damn. How am I going to—“

At that moment the wood pile combusted so suddenly that it surprised even her. She looked at Scorpion, who had his hand out then he folded his arm again.

“You’re welcome,” He said in a most sarcasms tone.

“Thanks.”

Jade sat near Noob, because she really didn’t want to deal with Scorpion’s anger problems. Jade thought this would be a nice time to get to know Noob. Whose know when they would be enemies?

“So Noob, how long have you been in the Netherealm?”

Noob looked up at Jade. “4 mouths.” 

Jade raised her eyebrows. “4 mouths?” I thought you were there longer.

Noob shook his head. “Nope, I was “re-born” 4 mouth ago. My memory of my past life is gone but I do wish to get it back.”

“What’s the point?” Noob and Jade look at Scorpion, who still had his eye closed “If you were re-born in the Netherealm it means you must have did something bad to end up there.”

“But still, it is my memory and I wish know my past life.”

“Heh, just be ready. When do find your memory you will probably see something that you wished you haven’t.”

Noob growled at Scorpion comment. As he readied to attack him soon he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Jade’s hand on him.

“I think you should get your memory back. Even if it does hold some darkness it also holds light.”

Noob nodded. “Thank.”

Jade smiled through her mask then she looked at Scorpion. She could sense that he also had a great sadness and anger in him. She felt sorry for the two wraiths. Jade turned to look out of the entrance of cave, which raining was falling harder then before.

The sad part is this will be the last rain for years. Jade thought

~

Somewhere in Outworld 

Rain continued his journey to the fortress with Juki. It was starting to rain hard but Rain was still dried due to his power while Juki was soaking wet.

“Can we take a break?”

“No.”

Juki just huffed as stubborn she was. It was then that she got an idea.

This will show you some respect.  
A heavy rain poured down on Rain, which surprised him since the rain never wets him. He tried to stop it, but it seemed that he couldn’t stop it from pouring.

“Now can we take a break?”

Rain gave her a siren look and was about to say some that he might regret until Juki cut him off.

“There is a hollow tree we can use for shelter.” Juki pointed at the hollow tree. Rain just sighed as he gave up and head towards the empty tree.

“See, wasn’t that so hard?” Juki said as she took off her cloak. Rain saw her soaked panties and bra. Juki caught gleams of him looking at her.

“Do I turn you on?”

Rain blushed at the comment “Hell no!” I might be evil but I’m not that evil!”

Juki just laughed.  
“Either way why were you looking at me?”

It kind of hard not to. Rain thought “Just hurry up and put your cloak on. And once the rain lets up we’re heading to the plaza. Got that?”

“Whatever you say.”

Rain gave Juki a serious look then turned towards the outside of the hollow tree and tried to focus on the rain and try to stop it or at least slow it down.

“Don’t strain yourself.”

Rain looked at Juki who had a bored look on her face. Rain just ignored her and tried again now frustrated with the rain.

Juki just sigh guess we have to learn the hard way.

“Hey.”

“What!?” Rain shouted which he didn’t mean to. He looked Juki who held her hand out as if she was about to flick him.

“Heh, you think that will hurt--“

Rain was cut off as Juki flick him on the forehead causing him to slam to the wall behind him causing a dent to be formed. Rain was taken back how strong that flick was. He didn’t know to rub his forehead or the back of his head.   
“Maybe that will knock some sense into you.”

“How in the Neitherealm were you able to do that?!”

Juki stared at the rain “I’m stronger then you think,” Juki said as she pulled out some kind of ointment. “Seriously you are more argent then my son,” Juki said tossing the ointment Rain was taken back at what she just said.

“You have a son?”

“Yep, he would be about your age if he was Edenian.”

Rain wondered how old she really is. She seems to be about at least 12 years old. But she seems to know a lot about him and Shao Khan.

Could she… be no it she be an elder god even if she is I would sense it.

“Hehe, you think I’m an elder god?”

Rain flinched a little as she can read his mind “Stay out my head!” Rain yelled.

“Sure, you got nothing entertaining in there anyway.” Juki yawned then she laid down on Rain’s lap.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Sleeping. what else? I’m tried.” Rain was resisting the urged to throw her out in the cold rain.

“Oh, by the way.” Juki said in a sleepily voice. “If you put me out in the rain I’m going to flick you harder then before.”

Rain flinched from the thought then he sighed  
“I hate my life,” He said under his breath.


	10. It's begans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: by now you may have notice that some of the character personality have been change. just a head ups.

The sun roused from the peek of the mountains telling that the day of the mortal kombat tournament begins. Most people would excited or scared. At least is better then sleeping on the job!

Juki was the first to wake up she look back at Rain who was knocked out. She was assuming that Rain kept an eye on her all night. Either because she is his pensioner until he gives he gives her. To Shoa Khan or that he doesn't want her to wondering off to elder god know where.

I guess he care about me. 

Juki smiled. She then pulls out an orb. It shows two spread imagine. One show where Ermac, Reptile, Smoke, and Sun-Zero. The other imagine show where Jade, Noob and Scorpion. All were a sleep.

"Wow I underestimated that Jade girl tracking ability." Juki said she look up saw the sunrise then realizing what day it is.

"Shit." Juki then remember the tournament begin today. She turns the imagine back to Smoke and them.

"WAKE UP!!!" She yelled

Reptile Jumped up to the ceiling, Ermac up his eye. Sub-Zero and Smoke jumped but not at bad Reptile did.

"What the hell man." Reptile yelled

"oh, sorry Reptile."  
"oh it just you Juki." Reptile said he crawled down from ceiling 

"Juki, where have you been?" Smoke asked 

"I have been busy. Anyway the tournament begins today and I hope two are ready. These guys have a few tricks up there sleeve."

Sub-Zero nodded "all I are about is fighting that Scorpion for killing my brother."

"Yes I understand Sub-Zero. But you must understand that scorpion is a wraith. His soul is tainted just like your brother." 

"I don't see your point."

Juki cut him off "think about something is keeping his soul not a peace. If his soul isn't at peace then either your brother, keep that in mind when you fight scorpion."

Sub-Zero just thought of what Juki just said.

"Ermac can you take these two to the tournament. And don't tell anyone you have every met them."

"But are master-"

"Look, if your master told you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?"

Ermac scratched his head "Is that a trick question?"

Sub-Zero, Smoke, and Juki did a face palm. While, Reptile was to into the question to do one.

"Just get them to tournament."

Juki said as her present started to vanished 

Juki then look at Jade imagine.

"Wake up young one."

Jade jumped as she heard the voice

"What is it?" Noob said who also woke up from startled 

"I thought I heard something." 

"Maybe you imagine it?'

"Yea, maybe."

"Are you two done?" scorpion spoke as he waved his hand over the fire to burn our.

"Yea, we should- crap" Jade face palm herself.

"What is it?" Scorpion said

"Today is when tournament starts."

"So?"

"So? I have to report back to Shoa Khan. He wants his entire warriors to be there."

"I say we continue are search." 

"Not an opinion." Jade as she grabs Noob and Scorpion arm teleport away.

~  
"There we go." Juki said to herself. She turns toward Rain who was awake and stretching.

"Worse. Night. Ever." He muttered

Juki let out happy sight "We should be going." Rain then gave her a weird look

"What?"

"Why didn't you runaway when you have a chance to?"

"Oh, that easy. Because I want to go to plaize. Shoa Khan has something that belongs to me and I want it back." Juki as she took out orb and shows him a crystal that seems similar to the one she gave Sub-Zero but it was white.

"That why? It pointless to try to get it back. Shoa Khan will beat you senseless before you lay a finger on him." Rain stated

"I can beat you senseless before you lay a finger on him."

"You caught me off guard." Rain blushed

"What ever." Juki as she put her orb away "now then shell we get going?"

~  
"Here we are." Reptile pointed at what seem to arena of some sort. They can hear the roars of thousand of people inside.

"I never will get why master want the whole world to see this."

As they made there way though building they stop short at the entrance of the arena.

"This where we part ways." Ermac said then he pointed group of people who seem "normal"

"Those people are from earthrealmer." Sub-Zero and Smoke nodded 

"You two should better hope that we don't meet in battle because we won't hold back." Ermac said as he walks away. Sub-zero and Smoke stared at him then look at Reptile with a disappointed face 

"Ermac is right. We are still enemy but I still have to repay your brother for saving me."

"It oks Reptile we understand." Smoke said if he didn't have mask on he would gave Reptile a warm smile.

"Who know maybe if we alive after this, maybe we can be allies or friend what you human call it." Reptile said as walk away.

Both of them feel sad as when the time come they will have no chose but to Reptile or Ermac. Reptile just wants to bring back his race. Even thought they have little feeling toward Ermac, but they don't be he entirely evil. Smoke then look at Sub-Zero

"Are you ready for this?"

Sub-Zero nodded "Yes."

They both walked out saw what they heard a crowed of people. And they weren't humans. They turn toward where they're a few humans. Sub-Zero remembers the blonde woman that he froze when he first met Reptile and Ermac. Then they saw two shoalin warrior as they saw the symbol on there clothes. Right next to them was Shocking to them. A famous movie Star was in outworld. They believe his name was Johnny Cage. The last person they saw was man wear weird hat and seems to have electric run off of him. He was powerful of all of them.

Sub-Zero then noticed the angry blonde was walking toward them.

"Raiden that the guy who froze me and rip Jax's arm off!" she yelled

"I didn't rip your friend arm off." Sub-Zero hissed

"SHUT UP!"

"sonya claim yourself." Raiden man put his hand on Sonya shoulder then look at Sub-Zero

"Sub-zero correct?" Sub-Zero nodded "Good, I heard rumors that there were some lin kuei warrior who escaped."

"Wow word spread fast." Smoke whisper

"Yes it does and I sense no evil between the two. I-

"And you want us to join you." Sub-Zero said irrupted. Raiden slightly amused thst he knew want he was going to say. "

"yes, for survival for your world."

"Look, I'm only here for revenge for my brother death."

"I see but you know that your world is endangered. It wouldn't matter if you do get revenge."

Sub-Zero thought but intrupted by a booming voice. As they turn to see the source they saw Shoa Khan stand all tall and mightly.

"Greeting earthrealmer! Today we will see which realm is strongest! Raiden, I hope you brought your strongest warrior!" Raiden nodded coldly 

"Good, it wouldn't be a interacting fight if you haven't."  
Shao Khan said as he sit back down "Now let the tournament begin!" As he raise his staff and slam down and crowed roar.

~  
Outside of aura

Jade, Noob, Scorpion had finaaly reached aura as they heard the crowed roar and cheer.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Scorpion yelled in outrage

"My order were to find the Lin kuei before the tournament." Jade said coldly. Scorpion growled as a responded and fold his hand to a fist

"That an enough Scopion."

They turn toward the voice to see a bold man who skin is white.

"Quan chi." Jade said as she keened as in respect. She knew how powerful Quan chi is. She senses a pure evil arura coming off of him. 

"Your master is waiting for you." Quan chi said to Jade. She nodded and teleported away. Quan chi then turns his attention to Scorpion (who is still piss off) and Noob.

"Lord Shinnok has a mission for you two."

 

"But why does lord shinnok need us? There pleating strong warrior in Nether realm."

"Yes but lately the choa realmer has been…less corruptive. Lord Shinnok what you two to "reason" with them."

Scorpion huffed "I got more important things." He growled

"Do you wish to talk to Lord Shinnok about it?"

Scorpion just scowled. He and Noob both know how powerful the former elder god is. Lord Shinnok once of the reason why scorpion is a hell spawn.

"Fine." He hissed before he teleported away. Quan chi then looks at noob who just nodded then teleport as well. Quan chi then groans. They like bunch of teen.

"Two hell spawn are to much for you to hanled?" a voice from behind said. Quan chi turns around to source of the voice of the voice to see Shang Tsung him and started to walk off.

"You do know once they found out what really going on. They will kill you."

Quan chi let lose his malevolent grin. "By then it would be too late." He continued to walk back.

~  
Jade made it to where Shoa Khan and the other are. Kitana and Mileena line up one side. While Baraka and Goro was on the other.

"Jade, where have you been?" Kitana whisper as Jade walk to where Kitana were. 

"We got side track." Jade said as she rubbed the back of her head. Then she turns toward Shoa Khan "Master, I was unable to track down the two Lin Kuei warriors."

"No need." Then Shoa Khan point to the blue and grey warrior who was being confronted by a blonde.

"That them." Jade eye widen they were caught of sight of them. Then her eye narrowed "Do you wish for me to get rid of them?"

"No, let them live for now." Then Shoa Khan grin "What fun would that be if you kill two people when we just begin?"

Jade show disgust in shoa Khan's word of how he gets a sick pleasure out of other people suffering. But she dare question him.

"Yes master." Jade said then she took her stand were Kitana and Mileena was. After a few mins Shoa Khan made his "speech" Jade didn't pay attention as she took her attention toward the grey warrior and his buddies. 

"Look like you fail your mission, hu Jade?"

Jade turn to see Tanya with her infamous grin right next to was frost.

"Heh should you be on guard duty with Baraka and Sheeva?" jade huffed

"And what miss you failered? Not a chance." Tanya giggles. Jade, Kitana, Mileena growled and Scarlet raise eyebrow to make sense of what happening.

Mean while Shoa Khan his argument with Reptile and Ermac

"So where the hell has you two been?" Shoa Khan growled

"Will it a funny story." Reptile said nervously 

"We were tracking the Lin kuei." Ermac said irrupt that shock Reptile.

"Your were?" Ermac and Reptile nodded "Fine, next time me about intruders." They nodded Shoa Khan noticed Shang Tsung and Quan chi have enter "Have any you seen the arrogant prince?" Evryone shook there heads. Shoa Khan growled

~  
"I'm so dead." Rain said to himself. Now Running as if someone was chasing him. Half way of there journey back he have no choice but faster then her.

"He must really hate you." Juki said in a bored tone. Rain just sigh as far as he know he Shoa Khan least favorite. 

Maybe if I'm lucky I get a fast death.

His thought was interrupted when saw the two Tarkatans blocking his path. "Uh,Oh." Rain look back at Juki "Meant before?"

"Hehe you can say that." Juki smile sheeply 

"You! Give us that brat."

"Why so?"

The second Tarkatan spoke "Green bitch kill are friend just to save that brat." He pointed at Juki

"That your fault. Now let us past I have no time for this." As Rain was about to past them. The Tarkatan on the right then grab then grab Rain arm while the other one grab Juki off his back. This aggravated Rain he hate to lose. He quickly turns around to deliver a roundhouse to Tarkatan who just grab him.The Tarkatan was slow to react once contacted the Tarkatan head turn 90o now it life body lump. Rain turns his attention toward the last Tarkatan who hold Juki as a shield. "Come any closer or I will kill her!" He hissed. Rain ignored as he was concentrating on forming a water blade that resemble a kentia. Before the Tarkatan have time to react Rain already dash toward him, with one slash the Tarkatan head was the ground.

"What a fool."


	11. Fight!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note: some of these fight outcome was determine by coin flip. so yea.

"Raiden chose your warrior!" Shoa Khan Roar yelled in participation. Raiden didn't respond. He looks toward his earthrealm defenders.

"Johnny Cage, your fist." He said in a strong powerful voice.

Johnny grin widen "Alright!" Johnny said then turn to his fellow warrior "Fear not because Johnny cage save us all!" He shouts everybody just groaned as all have a face expiration of "we all doom" look. Sub-Zero and Smoke was resisting to face palm there self.

"And you toots, after this me and you dinner." Johnny said with a grin, Sonya rolled her eyes. While Johnny cage was show boating, Shoa Khan deciding who will fight as well. At first he thought of Scarlet but he doesn't want to reveal her just yet. He has other plans for her.

"Reptile, you shell goes first for your punishment."

Reptile silently sighs to himself  
At least I fight a random earthrealm warrior and get my rematch with that human 

Reptile nodded to his master jumped toward fighting stage. Shortly Johnny joins him.

"Hey lizard face! Remember me?"

"Yes, the warrior with the bad acting skills." Reptile hissed in a cold mocking tone.

"Bad acting skill, huh? I'll show you who bad! Johnny cage challenge 

"Bring it." Reptile hissed ready his fight stance, Johnny did the some.

"READY?" Shoa Khan yelled

"FIGHT!"

Johnny cage moved first as he shadow kick toward Reptile. Reptile dodge it by back flipping, once he landed he quickly form a force ball but it was moving slowly toward Johnny.

Johnny just grin "Hehe, I can just simply dodge it." He said as Reptile turn invisible. He didn't notice until he sees Reptile disappear.

"Hey, where he g-" Johnny was soon cut off when felt someone grab his arms. Reptile then kicks Johnny toward the already near energy ball. Johnny tried to stop himself but it was too late. As he made contact with the energy ball it burst causing Johnny to go borne. 

Reptile jump into as same time Johnny did. He grabs one of Johnny legs then body slam Johnny back to the ground. Reptile landed a few feet from Johnny.

Johnny slowly got up then noticed that his sunglasses were broken. "Those were my favorite pair!" Johnny yelled got back up and shadow kick Reptile so hard that flew few feet away. Johnny made his own green energy ball and throw toward Reptile dodge the first one, but didn't saw the second one. It hit square in the face. Johnny did another shadow kick more power then before. Reptile bounced off the wall of the force of the impact. Johnny saw his opportunity and punched Reptile in the groin. All male figures flinched slightly at the sight. Reptile grabs his crotch in pain and didn't see the upper cut Johnny was about make. The impact so strong that it force him back against the wall.

Reptile hiss though the pain, enrage Reptile speed toward. In a quick dash Reptile move swiftly behind Johnny and deliver elbow to the face. Johnny grabs his face in pain while Reptile prepare final move. Reptile jabs his claws into Johnny eye, then snaps his neck turning him around. As Johnny try to recover, Reptile kick him in the chest. Johnny can feel his ribs were broken as wind knock out of him, this time he did not get up.

"FINISH HIM!" Shoa Khan Roar tells Reptile to kill.

Reptile didn't know if should, since Johnny was protect his race. So he feels a little sympathy for him. Before he can decide Raiden inferred.

"Raiden, what are you doing?" Shoa Khan asked in anger and bored tone.

"You can clearly see he down there no need to kill him." Raiden said as he picks Johnny up. Shoa Khan just hissed in anger 

"FINE. REPTILE WINS." Shoa Khan spat out.

Reptile walk back to where he was standing and act like nothing happen. Smoke and Sub-zero was shocked how Reptile handled himself. Sub-Zero was glad he didn't fight him when they first met. They could be equal match and Reptile had Ermac and who knew what he can do.

During the match Rain appear a few sec when it just as it started.

"Where have you been?" Shoa Khan said with out taking eye of the match.

"I-I have some trouble with some Tarkatans." Rain glare at Baraka because he the leader of his people and Baraka lack of control over them cost them a few of outworld fine warrior in the past. Shoa Khan nor Baraka pay no mind.

"That what you get for being late." Shoa Khan said barely look at Rain. Rain was about to object but one glare from Shoa Khan say other why. Rain bowed and walked were Reptile and Ermac were standing. As Shoa Khan announce the next fight between Lu Kang and Kitana.

"FIGHT!"

As Lu Kang and Kitana fight, Rain thought about the sword that Juki gave him.

Hey, Rain can you hear?  
Rain heard the voice as he realize it Juki.

"Juki?" Rain said out loud. Loud enough for Reptile and Ermac to turn there heads toward his direction.

Shh, quiet! Talk with your mind.

O.k. sorry. Rain thought, he look back to see Ermac and Reptile to se if they were still looking. They have there attention back on the fight. Rain sigh to himself

Close one Rain

Anyway, I'm going to borrow one of your sights if you don't mind.

What?

One side of your eye will be blind temporally. If would be like you close one eyelid shut.

Fine. Just do it quick.

 

Instantly Rain's right eye sight went black. It felt weird to him it feet numb to him. To anyone notice Rain right change color to usually color to a grey colors.

Rain and Juki saw the fight play out. At first it looks like Kitana had the upper hand, levitating helplessly in the air give her opportunely to punch or kick Lu Kang. But then Lu Kang fire kick Kitana in the face nearly knocking her out. She tried throwing her fans which was dodged; Lu Kang the kangaroo kicked her and yelled out a weird cried. Kitana tried to recover but was to daze to forces. Lu Kang saw his chance and did a cartwheel that hit Kitana in the face then Lu Kang uppercut Kitana which made her go airborne. When she was about to land Lu Kang upper kick her in the chin which cause her to be knock out.  
Shoa Khan didn't even bother of say "FINISH HER" due to fact that Shoalin don't kill.

"Lu Kang wins." Shoa Khan announces. The crowed roared.

"Carry her to infirmary." Shoa Khan said to Tanya. Tanya nodded then went on to platform and dragged Kitana out of arena.

The day tournament comes to an end. Before the closing there were two more fights one with Nightwolf and Sheeva. The other was with Mileena and Kenshi. Sheeva won but Mileena lost, too much of Shoa Khan degust.

"Raiden will continue this later." Shoa Khan said as he rose from his seat and left the arena. Soon the other on his side follows. Mean while Raiden think about what his next move.

"Lord Raiden?" Raiden turn to Sonia "What are we going to do with them?" Sonia quick glace at Sub-zero and Smoke. "I do not sense any evil in them and there quest doesn't seen to infer with are plan to save Earthrealm. So let them be." Sonia didn't like the sound of that as she didn't trust the two Lin Kuei warriors.

While Sonia thought of what Raiden said, sub-Zero and Smoke thought what there next plain

"We should split up. Maybe find something that gives us a clue about this scorpion guy." Sub-Zero said

"But where would we start? I mean this place is huge!" Smoke pointed out

"Well we have to start from somewhere." Smoke just nodded know this have to be bad idea but they need answer smoke then teleport to the right while Sub-Zero went to opposite.


	12. Family Trouble

At the Shoa Khan's plazas, in the dining hall where most of Shoa khan's warriors eat. Jade, Kitana, Mileena, Ermac, Scarlet, Reptile, and Rain were eating. Sheeva, Goro, Kintoro, and Baraka were also eating in far side of table.

Hardly any of the girls ate. Jade ate any because didn't like and something was on her mind. Kitana also didn't eat any of her food because of her jaws still hurt from the fight. Mileena really don't like eating in front of people, she poked her food out of bored. Scarlet look at her food as if didn't know what to do with it.

"You suppose to eat it."

Scarlet heard a voice and turn toward Ermac. Ermac know how Scarlet feel, being in this strange new world.

Scarlet Scratched her head tried to figure out what Ermac meant of what he said. Then she snapped her fingered as she has a idea. She grabs her raw stake then squeezes it like a sponge, pouring all the blood that in it into the plate. Everyone look at her to see what she was doing. Scarlet then place the now drain stake next to the plate full of blood and put her hand into the plate. The blood slowly climbs up to her arm making her skin blood red. Shortly after that her arm turn back to it normal color.

"So that her ability." Jade said to herself

Scarlet then drain stake and put it back on the plate and gave it to Ermac. Ermac sweat drop of what to do with it.

"Thanks, but we pretty full." Ermac said

Scarlet look at his plate with questionable look since Ermac only to couple bits out of it. Ermac put two stakes and gave it to Reptile who smiles.

"More for me!"

"Watching you eat make me lose my appetite." Rain said as he shoves his plate away. Jade and Kitana did the same. Mileena just kept staring at her plate

"Mileena, you can eat your food. We all know how ul-"Reptile said as he was irrupted by Rain and Ermac who had there hands over his mouth.

The last time someone called Mileena the "U" word was when the Mutant creature in the flesh pit had a delicious meal that day

Kitana covered her sister ears as if Reptile just said a bad word. Mileena gave him the death glare then got up and started to leave.

"I'll eat in my room." Mileena said before she lifted

"Uh…opps." Rain and Ermac slap Reptile head.

"Idiot." Ermac muttered under his breath

~  
After that while from the little event in dining room Rain head toward his room. He share it with Reptile and Ermac.

Nice room you have here.

"Yea, Thanks." Rain said out loud since there where no one else in the room. "That reminds me, can I have my eye back?"

Sure.

Shortly his right eye sight returns. "What are you going to do now?" Rain ask

I don't know. I'll explore, find a plan to take back my son's crystal. Who knows, I'm might kill Shoa Khan while I'm at it.

"Heh, Good luck with that." Rain said sarcastically. He turned towards door, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Reptile and Ermac at the doorway.

Crap.

Rain and Juki thought

"uh… who were you talking to?" Ermac asked

"N-No! Don't be silly why I would ever do that heh." Rain said nervously know that they not buying it.

Give it up Rain before you embarrassed yourself.

"Juki?!" Reptile, Rain and Ermac said at the same time. Reptile and Ermac look at Rain bewilder as he know Juki

"How you know about Juki?" they said in unison "How do I know? I asked you first."   
Juki rolled her eyes oh brother, can you please stop that

The room fell silent.

Good. Now I have attention. Yes, it me Reptile and Ermac

"But where are you? It sounds like you are very close."

"Duh, I right here." Juki waved her hand out of Rain's belt 

"Oh my elder god! Juki in Rain pants? Rain you pervert!" Reptile shouted Rain and Juki blushed from the comment while Ermac slapped his face.

"N-No! I'm in my bag." Juki then quickly got out of the bag 

"Oh my God! You had a little girl in your pant?!"

"Reptile you make me wonders how your races die." Juki shooked her head "now then, I guess I own you guys a exemption."

15 mins. Of exampling later

 

"So this is what you really like?" Ermac said

"Yes and no. I'm older then I look. It will take me while till my body gets original form I'm stuck like this."

"So want now?" Ermac asked

"Well, I could try to get back my son's crystal from Shoa Khan but then again I'm still weak."  
"Maybe you should want till the end of the tournament." Everybody turn to Reptile. "I mean at the end of the tournament the winner must face Shoa Khan.

"Yea-no. There a few reason why can join."

"Why not?"

"One, is that I look like a freaking kid. And have you ever seen a kid in tournament? 

"Does Ermac count?" Reptile asked. Ermac slapped him on the head.

"anyway, the other reason that I would like to stay hidden. It be easier for me." 

"We under stand." Ermac said Rain agreed. Reptile nodded his head while he still rubbing it

Juki smile then she remembers something, she got her bag and took out three more crystal. One was sky blue, one was purplish pink, and the last one was blood red.

"How many do you have of those?" Rain asked

"These are the last ones. They belong to Kitana, Mileena, and Scarlet."

"How about Jade?" Reptile wonder

"I already gave her crystal. So did Noob and Scorpion ."

"Wow, you really get around."

Juki Smirked "Hehe, I seen thing that you would imagine." Juki got up and gave the three crystals to Reptile "And know a thing or two for apologizing to a woman." Reptile look at her weirdly of what she talking about, then it hit him.

"Mileena will kill me before I can say sorry."

"Oh come on she ain't that bad." Look at Ermac and Rain "Right?" Juki can see the nervous look in there face which cause to have a sweat drop. 

Juki shooked it off then said "It easy I help you." Then she example what Reptile of what he have to do. After about five minutes Reptile nodded.

"O.K I think I can do it." Reptile soon lefted the room.

"Five buck says that he will come back with a broken bone." Rain said 

"You're on."

"You guys are so immature." Juki said as she pull out a five. "Count me in."

~

Reptile soon was in the hallway were Mileena room is. He was thinking what Mileena would do to him when she sees him. As soon as he turn to the corner he bumped into something.

"What the-"Reptile rubbed his head and look to see Smoke.

"Smoke? What are you d-"Smoke covered his mouth then pull Reptile to the nearest Room.  
"What are you doing here?" Reptile asked again

"I'm looking for information. Do you know where Shoa Khan chamber is?"

"Down hall to you right. Not that I care for you but please be careful. The last I need is to kill you." Reptile said before he left Smoke alone in the dark room. It took him while to realize that wasn't alone. He turn around and see five Tarkatans waiting for him until Reptile was gone.

"Shit." That all can Smoke can say.


End file.
